Affairs of the Heart
by doctorwhonerd98
Summary: What if Blaise Zabini found Harry,Ron and Hermione in muggle London after they graduated from Hogwarts? What if he was living in the same building as them? What does Hermione and Blaise think about all of this?  Rated T. HG/RW HG/BZ and some HP/GW
1. Not the best person

**Disclaimer: no, I am not J.K Rowling...**

**A/N: heyyy! So, this is my second fic that I've published, so see what you think!**

**Just some things on it:**

**This is set after DH. After, they were allowed to go back to Hogwarts to finish their education and continue on with that stuff... yeah... **

**This is also set about 1 and a bit years after they went back to Hogwarts and Harry, Hermione and Ron are flat mates and they are living in muggle London.**

**~Doctorwhonerd98~**

**xxx**

**Affairs of the Heart**

**Chapter 1: Stuck in my Mind**

**Hermione's POV**

**xxx**

Hermione Granger woke up to morning sunlight streaming through her windows and onto her bed. She slipped out of her sheets and let her toes go in between the squishy blue carpet. Not bothering, to wrap something over her pyjamas, she walked down the small hall and into the kitchen/living /dining room. Instead of seeing her roommates, Harry and Ron talking loudly and laughing while Harry teaches Ron about muggle appliances, she saw the two boys and a third person hunched over the kitchen table, talking in hushed voices.

"Good morning..." she said awkwardly and she sidled further into the room. The three boys turned their heads,

"Good morning beautiful," Ron said, standing up and walking over to her to peck her on the lips.

"Mmmm," she said, looking over to the table to see who the third boy was, a tanned boy with high cheek bones. Hermione suddenly felt very exposed wearing her pyjamas, a black singlet and plain purple boxers and her cheeks started to flush crimson.

Blaise Zabini looked over to her, scanning her, looking up and down.

"So, Zabini, what do we have the... _pleasure_ to be in your company?" she asked, walking towards the fridge to pour herself a glass of orange juice. He looked at her,

"Well, I just needed to talk to Potter and Weasley about something at work," Ron, Harry and Zabini worked as aurors for the Ministry of Magic, "But I'll be going now," he grabbed his leather jacket (she didn't really know why he needed it as it was the middle of the summer) and walked towards the door before stopping and saying, "Remember, I'm number 310 if you need me," before walking out the door.

_Why the hell does he need that stupid leather jacket in the middle of summer? And did he mean apartment 310? He better not have... _she thought

"110? He didn't mean _apartment _310 did he?" she asked.

"Umm..." Harry scratched his head; "maybe..."he looked around.

"So is that a yes?" she asked. Harry's reply was interrupted by Ron cursing loudly as his porridge exploded in the microwave and was now splattered on his face. Harry roared with laughter at Ron's attempt to use the muggle appliance while Hermione got a cloth and was wiping his face.

_I think I will be in for some fun while Zabini will be living in the building... _

She kissed Ron's now clean face, before walking back towards her bedroom to get changed for the day.

**xxx**

Hermione sat at her desk, letting her mind wander _why am I letting Zabini conquer my mind today? _She thought, trying to focus on her work. Sarah, the person she shared the office with, walked through the door, "Morning 'Mione" she said, sitting down at her desk, Hermione, who was still lost in her thoughts didn't respond.

"Hermione...?" she said, snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"Oh... sorry, what were you saying?" she asked, snapping out of her trance.

"Is something on your mind?"

"Well... it's not much..."

"Then, what is it?"

"Well... you know Blaise Zabini?" she asked.

"The slytherin sex god... good kisser..." she pasued, clearly lost in thought as she smiled. "What about him?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow at Hermione, she may've been a year older than her, but _everyone_ at Hogwarts had heard of Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, the two sex gods of the school.

"Well... umm..."

"Yes?"

"He's just moved in across the hall from us..."

"And that is a problem because...?"

"Well... I don't know yet, but somehow that boy has wormed his way into my thoughts and now I can't stop thinking about him!"

"Don't worry honey, you 'aint seen nothin' yet until you've seen him topless!"

Hermione glared at her.

"What? He's hot!" she stated innocently.

"Then why don't you go out with him and get him to get off my back!" she said, almost shouting.

"Woah... calm down woman! If I didn't know any better, I would say someone has a little crush!"

"I do **NOT** have a crush on that _boy_!" her voice level became louder with every word she said.

"Whatever you say..." she said, sounding uncertain, putting her head down to start writing on some parchment.

**xxx**

"_Geez you little mudblood, just go home already, go back to the muggle world to where you belong!" Malfoy said, going one insult too many. Hermione could not bear them anymore, so ran off, leaving her split open bag on the floor, tears streaming down her face. _

_She reached the stairs when a strong hand had been placed on her shoulder. She turned around to see Blaise Zabini standing there with a mended bag and all of her books inside of it._

"_What do you want Zabini?" she asked coldly, wiping tears off of her face. _

"_Well, I thought that you might need this," he said, giving her the bag "You know, it's pretty hard to study without books." He started to walk off before she ran up to catch up with him._

"_Thanks for doing that Zabini." He turned around to look her in the eyes, even if he was about 15 centimetres taller. _

"_Well, you're welcome then," he said awkwardly. _

_She kissed him on the cheek, "Once again, thanks... just don't bully me next time."_

"_I promise, I'll tell them not to."_

"_Thanks, it means a lot to me."_

"_You know what?" he asked, stopping her from walking off._

"_What?"_

"_I don't even like bullying people, I just do it because my friends do."_

"_What are you doing talking to scum like that Zabini, come on!" Malfoy said, walking down the hall, beckoning for him to come with them. _

"_Well I gotta go."_

"_Yeah... well, thanks for everything... again," she said, gesturing to her bag. _

"_You're welcome, see you round?" he asked_

"_See you round" she said before he ran off to Malfoy, leaving her there to mull over her thoughts about the Italian boy. _

**xxx**

Hermione apperated to an alley behind her apartment block, _stupid boy who has to find us in muggle London... _she thought walking into the lobby and towards the lifts. She pressed the button and waited. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around to see the last person she wanted to see right now.

"How was work?" Blaise Zabini asked.

"Why do you ask?" she asked coldly.

"Cant I make conversation without being shot down?"

"Not with me you can't" she said, stepping into the lift that had just arrived. He stepped in after her and pushed the button for the 3rd floor.

Nothing happened.

Hermione tried pushing the button.

Nothing happened.

"Bloody muggle machines" they both tried at the same time.

Nothing happened.

"Are we stuck?"

Nothing happened.

"I sure hope not!" they tried pressing the 'help' button.

It was silent.

"Try pressing the 'door open' button"

The doors stayed together as though they were glued.

"Oh. My. God I am stuck in a lift with _Blaise Zabini... _great, just great!" Hermione said, stilling down on the lift floor, running her hands through her curly hair.

"You say that like it's a bag thing!" he sat on the opposite side of the lift.

"That's 'coz it is!"

"Well it's not like I wanted to be stuck in here with you either!"

They heard a big "clang!" followed by silence.

"What was that?" Hermione asked nervously.

**xxx**

**A/N: did you like it? hate it? Not sure? Please tell me! Just review! I wont care if it's criticism, praise just a "hey I read your fic" , ideas for the upcoming chapters (actually i need help... so please that!) anything!**

**Anyway... I hope you enjoyed it! **

**~Doctorwhonerd98~ **


	2. STUCK!

**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like J.K Rowling? NO therefore I can't be her….**

**A/N: HEYYLLOOOO! HEY, so yes… this IS the second chapter, but before we get onto it…**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Kitty:**** THANKS! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOUUUU! (oops… caps lock :P) **

**WhipmyHair24: ****why sankyou! :) **

**MagicRit: ****ahaha that is my aim… even though I'll fail at it though…. **

**KaraTaylor87: ****ahahahahaha! That's what I get for writing at 2am! (and don't scold me for staying up!) and yes, I decided people are smart enough to work out that it's a flashback. Yes, I thought it was a good length…. I think this one is a bit shorter though…. :)**

**EMA: ****AHAHAHAH THANKSSS! xD Here is more (even though you've read most of it! :P) **

**So…. Here is the next chapter for you!**

**xxx**

**Affairs of the heart**

**Chapter 2: STUCK!**

**Blaise's POV**

**xxx**

_Great, I'm stuck in an elevator with __Hermione Granger _he thought as he slided down the wall to sit down. He watched her run her fingers through her hair before they hear a loud "BANG!"

"What was that?" she asked, sounding scared.

"I don't know," he replied, trying to hide his fear. While he put his head in his hands, trying to think of a plan to get out, while she got up and started to bang on the door.

"That won't help," he said, sounding bored.

"Well I don't care; I'm just trying to get out of here as soon as possible!"

He stood up, walking over to her "Most girls would _love _to be stuck in an elevator with me" he whispered in her ear as he tried to wrap his arms around her waist.

She turned around quickly, wrestling him off, "Well I'm not like most girls, now am I?" she asked, slapping him , "And I also kinda have a boyfriend, so don't even TRY your ways with me," she added fiercely before going back to banging on the door.

"That _weasel _is your _boyfriend_?" he asked, rubbing the spot where she slapped him. _Damn that girl can slap! _He thought.

"Yes, didn't you see us kiss this morning?"

"Well I don't generally look at people's PDAs"

The lift doors opened about 2 centimeters, before closing, trapping part of Hermione's skirt.

"Are you serious!" she said, clearly annoyed… no, MORE than annoyed, frustrated, "Really, first you make me get stuck in a lift with _him _and then you get my skirt stuck in the door…. Thanks for that!"

He stayed silent, not wanting to say anything until she had calmed down. But he could almost hear whoever is up there saying: "you'll thank me for this one day…."

_Wow that girl has a temper _he thought.

"Zabini...?" she said quietly after a couple of minutes.

"Yes Granger?"

"Can you please help me get my skirt out of the door?"

He sighed, "I guess…"

They spent the next 5 minutes contemplating ways to get her skirt out of the door before he sighed and said "We're gonna have to rip it, it's the only way we're gonna get you free. "

"But It's my favorite skirt…" she whined.

_Wow this girl really can be a dumbass sometimes._

"Are you a witch or not?" he asked.

"Fine rip it then…." She said, following a strange facial expression that Blaise couldn't decipher. Brushing off his thoughts, he grabbed her skirt and pulled, and pulled… and pulled, until he had successfully ripped it. Hermione had closed her eyes.

_She's so girly for someone that was on the run for almost a year, trying to defeat the world's darkest wizard. _

"Keep your eyes closed," he said, deciding to singe off the rest of the skirt, making it even and neat.

"Okay, you can open now." He watched her eyes light up as she looked at the mid-tone blue skirt which now brushed her mid thigh.

"Thanks so much…" she said, blushing slightly.

"No problem…." He said, sitting down again.

**xxx**

"Okay… truth or dare?" Hermione asked.

"Uhh… truth…" he replied, sounding uncertain. _I can't believe that spending over 1 hour in an elevator with someone can make you think in a completely different way about someone. _

"Okay… I can't believe I'm asking this to you but anyway… when did you lose your virginity?"

"Hmm…. Mid-end of 6th year… Pansy…"

"Wait…. Pansy… Parkinson?"

"Yes, the very same"

"Okay…." She said somewhat awkwardly, "Okay, your turn"

"Fine… truth or dare?"

"Uhh… truth"

"Hmm…. Okay…. Uhh…. Same question."

_Maybe that was a bad move _he thought as he saw a blush creep up her cheeks.

"Umm... actually I'm a virgin..." she said quietly.

"Oh…." He said awkwardly. They sat there in an awkward silence until he said

"So you and weasel never-"

"No"

"Really-"

"No, can we change the topic now?"

"Of course"

"Sooo… my turn right?"

"Uhh… yeah"

"Umm…. Truth or dare?"

"Umm… dare…"

"Okay…. Umm…. You have to…. Kiss….. me….."

"Um…. WHY aren't you _in love_ with that weasel?"

"Yes…. But I have a theory"

"What theory?"  
>"I'm thinking that there's some magical force stopping us from getting out of the lift, I think it wants us to become close-relationship wise… so the only way I can think that we can prove that is to kiss…"<p>

"No I am NOT kissing YOU…. No way"

"Yes… you have to"

"NO… there is NO WAY you're gonna get me to _kiss_… _you_!"

"Do you wanna get out of here?"

"Yess…"

"Okay… so if we do this… we're even…. The skirt and this kiss"

"Okay…. That seems reasonable, now we're even, the skirt and the kiss-deal?"

"Deal"

_Does she really wanna go through with this? I mean, what if the doors open and the weasel sees us?_

They both stood up.

"Okay…. Let's do this then…." He said awkwardly, as he shuffled closer to her, and she put her hands around his neck, and they moved closer.

_I really don't think that we should be doing this…._

He put his arms around her neck, he could now smell her perfume.

_Mmm…. Vanilla….._

"Let's get this over and done with" she said.

They stayed there, staring into each other's eyes for a while, before he closed the gap, interlocking his lips with hers.

He heard a 'ding' and the doors opening, but they stayed there, neither of them moving.

"HERMIONE!" a voice said.

_Who is that?_

"YOU'RE HERE!" it said again. Blaise knew that voice.

_Crap… its Ginny, which means Ron's here…_

They broke apart; she must also know who it is. But, they must've been too late, Ron, Ginny and Harry were all standing outside of the lift, with their mouths open, staring.

"WHAT are you doing!" Ron asked, not even bothering to listen to her answer before storming off.

"Ron… wait" she said, letting go of Blaise and running after her boyfriend.

_Damn that girl can kiss! _

"So, Zabini, what _were _you doing?" Ginny asked, putting her hands on her hips.

**xxx**

**A/N: okay… so that wasn't as long as I thought it was gonna be…. Oh well! I hope you enjoyed it… and it sure gave me something to do on a Friday night in-between not doing my homework and writing to my sister who is overseas… so yeah…. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**~Doctorwhonerd98~**


	3. Revelations

**A/N: Okay… chapter 3… now, a lot happens in this chapter… but I think it may work, so this is not what I wanted to happen (according to my original plans) but then again, neither was the lift scenes…. So there you go! **

**But I hope you like it! **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**SAGI: ****yeshh! Thanks….. and I know it was short….. but this one is also :(**

**EMA: ****WHY THANK YOUU! *hugs***

**WhipmyHair24:**** Yes, I try to make my stories and non-cliché as possible! I'm glad you liked the twist! And no… I won't make her one! This chapter may be slightly cliché… but it's as close as I can get to non-cliché! So, hope you like it, and thank you! :) **

**KaraTaylor87: ****yeah…. I thought that it came to the conclusion a bit fat too… but oh well! They don't call her 'the brightest witch of her age' for nothing! Anyway, I'm glad that you find it amusing…**

**xxx**

**Affairs of the Heart**

**Chapter 3: Revelations **

**Hermione's POV**

**xxx**

"Ron… wait…" Hermione said, before almost getting the door of their apartment slammed in her face. She used all of her might to push it open, making Ron fall over. He stood up, still trying to stay cool.

"Would you care to explain?" he asked.

"Well…. When I pushed open the door, I used so much force-"

"NOT ABOUT ME FALLING OVER! About you cheating on me with….._HIM_!"

"Look, we needed to get out of there and I had this theory, if me and Blaise-"

"So now you're on first name basis- he's a SLYTHERIN Hermione, he always will be!"

"We're not at school anymore Ronald!"

Ron remained silent.

"He's no longer your rival at quidditch or whatever…. He even remained neutral during the war! He's just a normal human being just like you or me."

"But he's a _Slytherin!"_

"No, he's not! Not anymore!"

"And how would YOU know?"

"Because I do! I knew him during school… the war changed him, just like all of us, he's different now!"

"You _knew _him!"

"Yes Ronald, I did! You know I had friends other than you, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George you know!"

"You were _friends!"_

"Yes we were"

"Were?"

"Yes…. Were… we're not anymore"

"And why not? What did he do?"

_Should I tell him how Blaise broke my heart in 4th year?_

**xxx**

"_So, we're going to the ball together right?" Blaise asked one day in the room of requirement, their secret meeting place._

"_Yeah…" Hermione said slightly awkwardly._

"_Okay, well I've gotta go now, the boys'll be wondering where I've gotten to." He said, walking out, leaving her to pack up her books in peace._

_It took her about 5 minutes to pack up all of her books and put them in her bag and she stood up and walked over to the door to get out, but she hear hushed voices._

"_How can I tell Hermione though?" she heard one say. A peep-hole appeared in the door, so she looked through it to see Blaise and Brittany against the tapestry, his hands were next to her ears and his arms were locked straight, it had looked like they had been kissing._

Why would he be kissing her, a 3rd year! _She thought. _

"_I don't know… tell her that you don't love her…" she replied, sounding annoyed._

"_But I DO love her…. I just don't think that we should be together…"_

"_Well… tell her that!"_

"_But I can't…. Just not now…"_

"_Well... why not?"_

"_I don't know... I just can't tell her..." Blaise grew quiet, contemplating the situation._

"_But you know you have to, I mean, imagine every-one's faces when we go to the Yule ball together!" Brittany crossed her arms. "They won't believe it!"_

"_I know... I just don't want to hurt her... she's one of my best friends."_

"_Well you're going to have to choose. Her or me?" Brittany snapped before stomping off down the corridor._

_Blaise watched her go, shoulders deflating. Hermione thought it was the right time to come out of her hiding position. She brushed her silent tears away and pushed the door open._

"_Blaise?"_

_Blaise spun around at the sound of her voice, tensing when her tear-stained face was revealed. He knew. He knew and it hurt. Probably more than it was hurting her. "Hermione..."_

_Hermione put up a hand to stall him, "When were you planning on breaking the news? The night of the ball? You know what Blaise? I trusted you with everything I had, so you can just forget it."_

_On the note, she turned and stalked off, brushing off more tears and leaving a distraught Blaise in the middle of the hallway._

**xxx**

"Hermione...? Are you gonna answer or am I just wasting MORE of my time?" Ron asked, crossing his arms. "What did he do Mione?"  
>"Why do you assume that HE did something...how do u know it wasn't me?"<br>"Because he's a SLYTHERIN!" Ron roared.  
>"That's not prejudice or anything..." she said mumbled under her breath.<br>"Well, was it you then?" he asked, pulling out a chair from the dining table and sitting on it.  
>"Mmm... noo..." she said quietly.<br>"SEE! Exactly! He DID hurt you!"  
>"Yes, he did, but what's it to you? Now you're wondering how 'the girl who cheated on you with Blaise Zabini' had her hear broken for the first time?"<br>"He broke your heart?" Ron asked quietly.  
><em>Shit...I didn't just say that... <em>"Yes he did! Do you think I'm proud of letting a Slytherin break my heart when I was 14?"  
>Ron remained slient.<br>"And not any Slytherin, _Blaise Zabini_... do you think I'm proud of that? Giving my heart to someone who would, in the future, threaten my relationship with you?"  
>Ron stayed silent until he said, "How... how did it happen?"<br>Hermione sat down and started to explain the story of their secret friendship, which turned into a relationship and how he broke her heart.  
>"So that's it? A week before the ball and no date?" he paused "When does Krum come into all of this?" he asked.<br>"Well, when I was walking back to the dorms after I saw Blaise and Brittany, he approached me and asked me if I was okay."  
>"So where does this turn into him asking you out?"<br>"Well he said that he felt bad for me and wanted to take me to the ball."  
>"So really Zabini is responsible for our big fight in 4th year?"<br>"We still would've had it if Blaise had taken me!"  
>Ron stayed silent again until he sad "wait...so you were friends with, and then ina relationship with Zabini, and we didnt know?"<br>"Nope... no one knew, not even Ginny."  
>"Wow."<p>

It was Hermione's turn to stay silent."

"Just tell me, why _did _you kiss him today?"

"Because Ronald, I needed to get out of there!"

"Yes, but why _him_?"

"I don't know, ask who evers up there why they made some magical bond that could only be broken when we connected, relationship wise."

"So you chose to _kiss him?_"

"Yes I did! You know you never trust me! You are ALWAYS jealous!"

Silence.

"You know, I don't really if I can trust you anymore."

Silence.

"I think we need time apart, I don't think that you've realised that I'm NOT going to go off with someone else!"

"'Mione... wait..."he said as she stood up,almost walking to the door.

"Ron, I think you need some time to think about our whole conersation."

"So this is it? We're over? Just like that?"

Tears now started to form in her eyes, "This is it for now..." She turned the door knob. His hand stopped her.

"Hermione wait... we can sort this out..."

"You might be, but I'm sick of having the same fight with you, over and over!" She opened the door and walked out, tears now streaming down her face.

**xxx**

_I don't know why I am doing this... _she thought, before knocking on door number 310. Blaise Zabini opened the door.  
>"Can I stay with you for a while? I kinda broke up with Ron and I have nowhere to live..." she said.<br>"Yeah,of course... you can stay as long as you want," he said, putting an arm over her shoulders and bringing her inside the one- bedroom apartment.

**xxx**

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Okay, so yes, I know it was short, but it was really depressing to write…. Sooo…. Yeahh.**

**I also want to that Sagi and Ema who helped me write this chapter! (thanks guys…. Love you!) **

**Oh, and I got a letter from my sister today! EXCITINGGGG!**

**Anyway! Please review!**

**~Doctorwhonerd98~**


	4. Man SlutWhore

**DISCLAIMER: no, I am not J.K Rowling!**

**A/N: HEY GUYS! WOOO! HOLIDAY TYMEEE! xD **

**Okay, here's your Easter pressie, a new chapter before I go away (a 3 hour long car trip with my dog in the car… woo?)**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Chuck Finley: ****thank you! I do… they're so cute! And yes… thank you, I do plan to slow it down now.. THANKS! :)**

**kittykat129: ****THANK YOUUUUUU! :D an hahaha I'm not gonna make it chap five but probs later in the story ;)**

**WhipmyHair24****: ****why sankyou…. And I like putting in twists in the end! :P**

**SAGI****: ahaha yeshh…. You got mentioned twice…. And thank you :D**

**xxx**

**And thanks to Sagi and Ema for helping me out with this chapter! You guys are awesome!**

**xxx**

**Affairs of the Heart**

**Chapter 4: Man Slut/Whore**

**Blaise's POV**

**xxx**

Blaise woke up, not really remembering what happened last night. He stripped his quilt off of his body and walked into the living/dining room/kitchen. When he walked in (only wearing a pair of green boxers) he saw a brunette with curly hair eating cereal at the table. _Wait... who did I sleep with last night? _he thought.  
>"Morning" Hermione said.<br>"G'Morning," he said, now feeling slightly exposed in his boxers.  
><em>Come on, you can do this, it's only Hermione! What are you afraid of? <em>He thought, sitting down.  
>"Slept well?" she asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee.<br>"Yeah, alright, what about you?" he asked, also pouring the brown liquid into his cup.  
>"Well, seeing as I slept on your couch…. As good as it can be."<br>"Sorry about that, I'll sort something else out for tonight… I promise."  
>"Yes, well… so what are you doing today?"<br>"I am having coffee with Draco in the afternoon, but nothing in the morning."  
>"Coffee…? That sounds like a date!" she said, flashing an evil grin.<br>"Anyway, what are you gonna do today?"  
>"Probably go shopping… I need clothes and I don't think I can go back to the apartment just yet."<br>"Shopping! That's all girls do!" he exclaimed  
>"Actually I try to go shopping as little as possible, Ginny always drags me along though"<br>"Okay…then, I'm going to have a shower…" he said slightly awkwardly, walking over to the bathroom, which was very close to the front door.

**xxx**

_That's better…_ he thought, stepping out of the shower and drying himself off with a towel before wrapping it around his waist. He stopped and admired his features, he had long, black hair, that stopped just below his ears, olive skin and grey eyes. His Italian heritage had influenced his looks a lot. Getting a comb out of one of the drawers, he started to comb his hair then thought _what the hell..._ and ran his fingers through it purposefully messing it up so it stuck out at all ends. He looked in the mirror satisfied and ran a hand over his rock hard abs, before he heard raised voices, it sounded like they were coming from the direction of the front door.  
>"So you decided to LIVE <em>with <em>HIM?" he heard one say.  
>"Yes Ronald, I did! I needed somewhere to stay and Blaise offered!" another – Hermione's- voice said.<br>_No I didn't...you asked...details details._  
>"He <em>offered<em>? Or did you sleep together last night?" the first voice said.  
><em>That must be Ron…<em> Blaise thought. _Slept together...that sounds like fun...mmm Hermione..._  
>"S<em>lept Together<em>! I'm not a slut like Lavender!"  
><em>Who's Lavender? Oh well...more details... mustn't be important if she's sleeping with Ron... yep... who cares about her when I could have Hermione? <em>  
>"OI! Don't bring Lavender into this!"<br>_There she is again! Hmmm I should investigate who this random chick is! _  
>"Oh I'm sorry… didn't you want me to bring Lav-Lav into this or not?" she said mockingly, "You seem to want to bring Blaise into this a lot! I guess you just don't want me to remind you of how much of a man-slut you are!"<br>_Does she mean man-whore? Weasel...a man slut...whore...whatever...hang on, if he's a man-slut/whore...what am I? What does Hermione think of me? _  
>"Oh yeah… I'm the slut! And he's the one that started this argument!" he said, "Anyway why would <em>he <em>let _you _stay with him?"  
><em>Because I'm a gentleman Weasel!<em>  
>"I don't know…. To um… be NICE?"<br>_Yeah that's right! Take the weasel! I'm better than you...like you didn't know that._  
>"And why would HE do THAT!"<br>_You heard the girl...I'm NICE_  
>"You just can't accept the fact that he can be nice!"<br>_YEAH! I'm not that bad! _He thought,_ Hmmm…maybe I should walk in now...shirt or no shirt..._ He contemplated_ NO SHIRT! Just to annoy weasel! But i'll throw some jeans on..._  
>"AUSTRALIA!" she half-shouted, "Why the hell are you moving there?"<br>"I'm not _moving _there… I'm just going with Seamus; he has a training camp there for his quidditch team..."  
>Blaise pulled the door open and walked out of the en-suite bathroom into his bedroom, still only with a towel wrapped around his waist and threw a pair of jeans on. Ron fell silent as he saw Blaise step out, staring at him.<br>"HELLO RON? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Hermione screamed waving a hand in front of Ron's face. Blaise leaned a shoulder against the wall behind her slim body, crossing his muscled arms.  
>"Weasel, what are you doing in my doorway?" he asked . <em>Crap... this is awkward... what do i say next? maybe i'll 'comfort' Hermione...argh she's staring at me...do i have a zit on my face?<em> Instantly his hand went to his smooth clean shaven cheek. _Nothing...hmmm...anyway._"You alright there 'Mione? What's wrong?" He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to wrap his arm around her slim waist. _time to get territorial_. He smirked into her hair and mumbled, " You weren't this upset last night..." He loved the way Hermione shuddered as his breath tickled her ear. Blaise smirked furthermore when he looked back at Weasel; Ron's face matched his red hair. Ron cleared his throat. "I'll be leaving then."  
>"Yeah, have fun in <em>Australia!<em>" she said wriggling out of Blaise's grip slightly, slamming the door in Ron's face.  
>"Woah..." Blaise said quickly taking his arms off her.<br>"And YOU," she said, turning on him, "You just _had _to come out shirtless and_ imply _that we may have slept together!"  
>Blaise stayed silent but raised an eyebrow. <em>How the HELL did I imply that we may have slept together last night? <em>He thought innocently.  
>"Well I'm going!" she said, grabbing her purse, opening the door and stalking out.<br>"Okay bye," he smirked at the closed door. _Now time for that date...I mean coffee with Draco_...

**xxx**

"So, what's going on with you?" Draco asked as they sat down at a table in a starbucks near Soho.  
>"Well, I'm living in muggle London, I am working as an auror, I have Hermione Granger living with me in a one-bedroom apartment after she broke up with Ron Weasley because we kissed to get out of an elevator," Blaise said, letting the bitter drink fill his mouth before adding more sugar.<br>"Wow..."  
>"Yep, that's my life..."<br>"What are you doing about sleeping arrangements in your apartment? You know... with one bedroom and two people..." Draco winked.  
>"Well she slept on my couch last night, but I really don't know what we're gonna do or how long she'll be staying with me."<br>"She slept on your couch eh?" Draco said, waggling his eyebrows and flashing an evil grin at his best friend.  
>"No! It's not like that!"<br>"_Sure _it isn't..." he sounded unsure.  
>"It's not!" <em>Why does Draco think that me and Granger got together last night? <em>  
>"Someone's getting defensive..."<br>Blaise just glared at him, wishing looks could kill.  
>"Sure sure..." he said,"So how was getting stuck in an elevator with Granger anyway?"<br>"Well imagine getting stuck in an elevator with someone you hate... for 2 hours, that's how it feels..."  
>"2 hours? What did you do in there eh?" Draco flashed another wicked grin in Blaise's direction.<br>_Draco has the sickest mind!_  
>"Well... she banged on the door until her skirt got stuck-"<br>"WAIT, her _skirt _got suck? How did that happen eh?"  
>"The doors opened slightly and trapped her skirt. "<br>"Oh, well what else did you do?"  
>"We glared at each other until we played truth or dare-"<br>"And how did that go..?"  
>Blaise sighed, "What do you want to know?"<br>"Everything..."

**xxx**

"Woah wait, she's _virgin?_" Draco asked, he sounded surprised.  
>"Yeah... what's wrong with that?"<br>"Well I just would've thought that a girl so _hot _would've lost her virginity by now..."  
>"Yeah... wait... you think <em>she's <em>hot?"  
><em>He's right... she is kinda hot! Especially like hair...and the way she shuddered against me this morning...<em>  
>"Umm... yeah... after the war, once her hair had gone less insane, she got hot." he paused, "So did the weaslette... she grew up nicely..."<br>_Hmm she did...hang on, does Malfoy have a thing for Ginny?_ Blaise smirked, "Mate, you like weaslette?"  
>Draco blushed, "NO! I HAVE A REPUTATION TO KEEP UP!"<br>Sniggering Blaise slapped Draco on the back, "Nice one mate...nice one"  
>Draco stayed silent, hiding behind his coffee cup. He turned around when the door to the shop tinkled admitting another customer in. Upon seeing the new customers, both boys turned back and blushes creeped higher up their necks. <em>What's she doing here?<em> Blaise thought. _Oh that's rightght, shopping...girls. _He mentally shook his head_._

A squeal came their way and the boys turned around again to find Hermione blushing lightly and Ginny talking animatedly glancing their way every few seconds. The men exchanged a knowing glance and made their way to the other side of the coffee room. As they got closer, Blaise heard Ginny saying, "Well I'm glad you dumped him, he might be my brother but he's such a bastard when it comes to girls."  
>"Don't I know it..." Hermione looked up grinning only to find Blaise and Draco standing behind Ginny, arms crossed.<br>"WHAT are you guys doing here?" Hermione snapped, Ginny turned around to see them.  
>"Zabini. Ferret." Ginny acknoledged them. " Why are you eavesdropping on or conversation?"<br>_Yes...why are we?_ Blaise thought. _Quick think of something..._ "Mione I was wondering if you needed a lift home? Anyway, you don't have the keys so you might want to come now..."  
>Ginny swivelled back and threw hermione a questioning look, "keys?"<br>Hermione's blush got deeper, "Just give me a minute, Blaise."  
>"Sure," He grabbed Draco and dragged him away. They sat back down and Blaise awkwardly played around with the coffee cup. Draco studied his friend curiously, "You fancy her" he stated.<br>"Umm no I don't" Blaise replied, keeping his head down. _I don't, do I? ….maybe I do...NO I CAN'T, SHE'S MEANT TO BE DATING WEASEL. I don't like her..._

**(Hermione's POV)**

Ginny kept her eyebrow raised. "Keys?"  
>Hermione sighed. <em>Here goes nothing...<em> "After I dumped Ron, I had no where to live so I went across the hall to Blaise..."  
>Ginny squealed again. "YOU'RE LIVING WITH BLAISE ZABINI! OMG HE'S SO HOT! HE'S LIKE THE SEX GOD OF SLYTHERIN!"<br>"Shut up will you? People are staring!" Hermione hissed, glancing over to Blaise's table. The tips of his ears were reddening. _Oh for the love of merlin, plllleeeeaaassseee let him not have heard..._  
>"What? he's hot!" the younger woman said innocently.<br>_Sarah was right, I hadn't seen anything until I saw him ..._  
>"Yeah I got that from the squealing..." the older replied dryly.<br>"I can't believe you get to live with him..." Ginny sighed dreamily.  
>"It's not forever, you know. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go back home." She said. It felt weird calling it home. She walked over to they boy's table, shopping bags hanging off her forearms, "Are we going to go now?" she asked through gritted teeth, barely glancing at Draco.<br>"Yeah, sure." He stood up, but not before he shot an obvious glare at Draco. Hermione walked back over to her table to collect her shopping bags and also a wink from Ginny.

**xxx**

"Was it really necessary to do side-along apperation?" Hermione asked, "I know how to get here you know." _Why is he treating me like a baby?_  
>They walked inside the building and caught a lift up to the 3rd floor. Blaise unlocked the door to his apartment. She dumped her bags on the couch.<br>"Don't put them there!" Blaise said.  
>"And why not?" she asked.<br>"Put them in the bedroom, I have a surprise for you."  
><em>What's he up to?<em>  
>She picked up her bags and walked into the bedroom. In-front of the door was Blaise's bed, as usual but when she looked to the left, there was a smaller bed and a new wardrobe.<br>_Is this mine? Is this where I'm going to sleep?_  
>"Like it?" He asked, standing behind her.<br>"Yeah... thanks!" she said, putting her bags on her new bed.  
><em>I really dont know why I'm about to do this... but I am going for it.<em>  
>She turned around and walked over to the man standing in the doorway.<br>"Thank you so much..." she said quietly, stepping closer to him.  
>"It was no problem... really..." he moved closer to her. She could feel his breath tickle her lips.<br>"I don't know what I would do without you Blaise... really.." He moved closer to her, their noses were touching.  
><em>Are we gonna kiss?I don't know if I want to.<em>  
>A scratching on the window broke them apart. She walked over to the window and detatched the letter from the owl's leg. It read:<p>

Hey 'Mione! I'm going down to the pub now! Come down and bring someone ;) Meet me at the apartment  
><span>Love you! <span>

_Okay, Ginny wants me to go down to the pub... I can do that!_  
>"Blaise..?" she asked.<br>"I'm going out now..." she said, grabbing a dress out of a shopping bag to get changed at Ginny's apartment.  
>"Okay," Blaise said, walking out of the bedroom.<br>"See ya!" she said, walking out of the apartment.

**(Blaise's POV)**

_I wonder what the note said? _he walked over to the desk where she left the note.

Hey 'Mione! I'm going down to the pub now! Come down and bring someone ;) Meet me at the apartment  
><span>Love you!<span>

_She's going out with someone? When did this happen? Maybe Harry'll know. _Blaise grabbed his jacket and keys and walked over to Harry and Ron's apartment.

**xxx**

**A/N: AND THERE IT IS! What's gonna happen? Wait until the next installment of Affairs of the Heart!**

**And sorry if the ending was confusing with the change of POV (you can blame Sagi for that one!)**

**~Doctorwhonerd98~**

**P.S make that little button below's Easter…. Press it and review! :)**


	5. Big Mistakes!

**DISCLAIMER: no, I am not J.K Rowling, but in fact Louise, who posts stories online by the name of 'doctorwhonerd98'…. I WISH I had the talent that she had… **

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Okay, so I had a brainwave over Easter…. **

**So, basically I've decided to write all of the chapters to come in 3****rd**** person, with Hermione's thoughts in bold, and Blaise's in italic… sorry if that confuses you! **

**So….. REVIEW REPLIES:**

**WhipmyHair24: ****why thankyou :) yes, the funniness credit all goes to Sagi…. So you can thank her for that. And here's a chapter for you…..**

**SAGI: ****okay, so it's not THAT confusing….. but anyway… all the funniness goes to you….. **

**So…. Here's the new chapter for all of you…. And I would like to thank Sagi and Ema…. My two Betas… love you guys 3 **

**xxx**

**Affairs of the Heart**

**Chapter 5: Big Mistakes!**

**3rd Person**

**xxx**

_Okay, so I got where Hermione was going sorted out, but now I just need to work out what to say. Ok I could say "you sexy 'thang' go out with me!" but she would probably slap me. Hmmm... I could go up to her with 12 roses and give them to her while asking if she would please go out with me... PFFT! I'm not that corny. Lets see... think, think, think...oh stuff this I'll just do what normal people do... go up to her and ask her if she will go out with me. DUH! _

Blaise entered the bar and searched the room for Hermione.  
><em>Where is she?<em>  
>There she was, at the bar, talking to a tall boy, with fair skin and brown hair, he had what looked like green eyes from where Blaise was.<br>_So this is her date? She could do better than that... like me!_  
>He couldn't hear anything, but he was sure that he saw her flick her hair.<br>_Is she... flirting?_  
><strong>Am I flirting? <strong>  
><strong>What about Blaise?<strong>  
><strong>What about him? I don't care what he thinks... and how would he know? <strong>  
><strong>Look over your shoulder dumbass.<strong>  
>Hermione looked over her shoulder, to see Blaise, who quickly had grabbed a girl to talkflirt with.  
><strong>He's here... flirting... but why?<strong>  
><strong>Maybe he wants to make you jealous...<strong>  
><strong>Why would he do that?<strong>  
>"Sorry, what did you say?" she asked, realising that she wasn't paying attention to James- the person she was talking to.<br>"I just was talking about quantum physics," he said, "Is something bothering you? You seem to be looking at the guy behind you quite a lot..."  
>"Oh, he's just... never mind..." James gave her a look, "I just... went to school with him..."<br>"Oh-kay..." he said awkwardly, "anything else I should know?"  
><strong>Oh yeah, just how I used to like him, got my heart broken by him, I now live with him and we share a room! Yeah... nothing. <strong>

"No... nothing else..." she took another sip of her drink. "So what were you saying? Quantum physics?"  
>James nodded sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as a blush rose from it. "You must think I'm a nerd or something..."<br>"No, no... it's really interesting..." she snuck another look at Blaise and the girl, but they weren't there.  
><strong>Where did he go? <strong>  
>Someone tapped her on the shoulder, and of course, it was Blaise.<br>"Um... hi Blaise..." she said, playing with her glass.  
>"So... this is your date then..." Blaise said, looking at James, up and down.<br>"Date...?" James asked.  
>Hermione stayed silent, but raised an eyebrow at Blaise.<br>**Date? What's he on about? I'm here with Ginny, she's over there... dancing with Harry...**  
>"Umm... I should be going anyway, nice meeting you Hermione..." James said awkwardly, turning around and walking out of the bar.<p>

**xxx**

"Blaise, what the hell are you doing here?" Hermione hissed, frustrated.  
>"Oh, I just wanted to check up on you... where's your date then?" Blaise asked, "Was that him?" he gestured towards the guy Hermione was talking to before Blaise interrupted.<br>"Date? Are you paranoid or something? That letter was from Ginny!"  
><em>Then who was the 'someone' Ginny referred to? I just assumed that her "date" had meant Ginny...<em>  
>"Oh... so you didn't have a date then? No one asked you out?" he asked.<br>"No, no one asked me out... I'm just here with Ginny."  
>"Well, umm... wanna dance?" he asked awkwardly.<br>"...sure..." Hermione was reluctant.  
><strong>What's he playing at?<strong>  
>Blaise took her hand and pulled her onto the dance-floor, just as a slow song came on.<br>_A slow song! Time to make your move...hang on...what move? what is up with my conscience?_  
><strong>A slow song... really? <strong>  
>It was a cover of 'I want to Hold your Hand' by the Beatles, it was perfect. His arms went around her waist and she reluctantly placed her hands on his neck . They were pretty close too, if they were at a school dance, a teacher would have come and told them to move further apart by now. They were so close, they could smell the other's perfume or cologne respectively.<br>**Is he wearing... cologne? Mmmmm...he smells soooo good...nom nom nom...hang on did I just think that?**  
><em>Vanilla... mmm... Hermione...what?<em>

Oh, please, say to me  
>You'll let me be your man<p>

"Is seeing if I had a date the only reason you came here tonight?" she asked.  
><em>Crap... do I really want to ask her out now? I mean I don't know anymore... <em>  
>"Well... I didn't want you to be the only one having fun." he lied.<br>Hermione stayed silent.

Now let me hold your hand  
>I wanna hold your hand<p>

**I don't think that was the only reason he came here, he seemed pretty... jealous, when he stopped me from talking to that guy...**  
><em>Am I seriously making a mistake wanting her?<em>

Now let me hold your hand  
>I wanna hold your hand<p>

_Yes, I'm going through with this! _  
>Blaise pulled her up close, even closer than before, their bodies were now touching.<br>**Is he gonna kiss me? I don't think I want to go through with this...although...mmmm Blaise's lips**

And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
>It's such a feeling<br>That my love  
>I can't hide<br>I can't hide  
>I can't hide<p>

Their noses were almost touching. Hermione suddenly pushed him away, "No, Blaise I can't do this... not yet..." she said, running through the bar and out the doors.  
>"Crap..." he said, running after her and grabbing her arm before she apperated, hopefully back to the apartment.<p>

**xxx**

Blaise followed Hermione up the stairs and he stopped the door when she un locked the door and ran inside. He pushed it open, "What the HELL Hermione!" he yelled.  
><strong>'WHAT THE HELL!' He tried to KISS me!<strong>  
>"You tried to kiss me Blaise!"<br>"Yes! I did!"  
>"WHY! You knew that I had just come out of a serious relationship!"<br>"_SERIOUS? _With the Weasel?"  
>"Yes Blaise! Serious!"<br>He paused for a second, _I'm glad I didn't ask her out then! _"So... so you didn't want me to kiss you then?" he asked quietly.  
>"NO Blaise! I didn't!"<br>"Wow... I'm not used to this..." (he he he)  
>"Well not everyone in the world want to sleep with you Blaise!" she stopped for a second, thinking.<br>**Except me... yum, Blaise, especially this morning when he wasn't wearing a shirt... **  
>"Anyway... I'm getting changed now!" she walked into the bedroom and closed the door.<br>"Changed... right..." he said to himself. He ran his fingers through his hair, sat on the couch and tuned on the tv.  
><em>Why did I have to try and kiss her? I'm such an idiot! <em>  
>Hermione came out of the bathroom, wearing blue track pants, rolled up till just about her knees and a thin strapped black singlet.<br>"You looked better in your dress..." he said.  
>"Yeah, but I don't like them... ugh!" she said, sitting down on the couch, next to Blaise.<br>"Yeah, but you should... you look nice in them."  
>"Yeah, but... they're just not me..." she pulled a hair lackie off of her wrist and tied her hair in a top-knot, in an attempt to tame the curls.<br>"Yeah, but you look great in them!"  
>"Yes, but I don't <em>like <em>them... and I don't even have any."  
>"Well, you wore one tonight..."<br>"Yes, but Ginny bought that one for me, and I think all of the dresses in my wardrobe, she bought. I have none of my own, and I only have about 2."  
>"So, then you go shopping for some..." he said.<br>"Yes, but when, i have work and a _life _you know!"  
>"So... you can still go!"<br>"I'll think about it..." she looked at the clock on the wall, "It's 2 am! I'm going to bed." she stood up, and walked towards the bedroom.  
><em>Now use the element of surprise...<em>  
>Blaise grabbed her by the arm, spun her around and kissed her. She relaxed for a bit, and almost kissed him back, before she remembered their small argument from before and pushed him away, she glared at him before storming off to the bedroom and slamming the door.<br>"What did I do?" he sighed to himself, before sitting back on the couch.

**xxx**

**A/N: AND THAT WAS IT! So, that may have been confusing… or not! But I had to put the lyrics in underline…. So it would make sense… and if you DIDN'T guess, the bold and underlined was the voice in the back of Hermione's head… and the same with Blaise. **

**So… PLEASE review! Do you like it? Hate it? Have ideas? Criticism? Anything! PLEASEEEE review!**

**~Doctorwhonerd98~**


	6. Maybe

**DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling…. Louise…. Difference there is a middle aged millionare living in Britain, the other is a teenager living in Australia… you can make the right choice there…. **

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Okay, so most of this I wrote at school, mostly in science or maths (yes its god to see my education isn't wasted….) So, here is this chapter…. But of course…**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Ema: yes… but it was still good (: and you wrote more in this one :D**

**Sagi (I'm assuming): yes…. Of course I love you…. And I know…. But my brain is bein a bitch at the moment, so getting a chap out is hard…. Stupid teachers giving us homework!**

**Beth: ahahaha thanks (: hahahaha I do crazy things like write stories about harry potter characters… coz im cool like that… and I kinda figured about the whole ema telling you thing :P **

**Bzsilver: thankyou (: but no... I don't think he's gonna be with ginny, Sagi was just having fun with that scene, but I think I shall have to pair someone with draco... I'll think about it, probably an OC, so if you have any ideas... tell me! **

**WhipmyHair24: why snakyou (: and here's more... **

**I would like to thank (as always) my beta's, Sagi and Ema… you guys make me write (and in ema's case… say one thing whenever we are both on facebook… and that's "STORY!") I do love you guys…. And also to you reviewers, I may not have many, but it actually makes my day when I look in my inbox and there are emails which have reviews in them… **

**xxx**

**Chapter 6**

**Maybe**

**3****rd**** Person**

**xxx**

"Good Morning Hermione," Sarah said when she walked into the office to see Hermione sitting at her desk, chewing on her quill, thinking.  
><strong>Yeah…. Really good morning, I just have to live with the guy who tried to kiss me twice last night, and broke me and Ron up, and all of that happened over the weekend!<strong>  
>"Yeah…. Sure…"<br>"Are you... okay?"  
>Sarah waved her hand in front of Hermione's face, "Hello? You okay there?" she asked.<br>"Oh umm…. Yeah…. Sorry, just thinking about…" she trailed off.  
>"Oh… kay then…. I'm just going to run over to Marshall's office," she picked up some parchment off of her desk and walked out of the office.<br>**Mmm….. Blaise…**  
><strong>NO! DON'T THINK ABOUT HIM…. Work…. Muggle Liaison….<strong>  
>The door opened.<br>**Who's that? Sarah can't be back already!**

Blaise walked through the door, "Hey 'Mione, you left so early this morning that we couldn't talk," he said, sitting down on Hermione's desk.  
>Hermione just glared at him.<br>_What's her problem? _  
>Silence now filled the room.<br>"So…. What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked, her voice dripping with ice.  
><em>Isn't it obvious? Is she high?<em>  
><strong>I'm so annoyed at him!<strong>  
>"Last night…. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have tried to kiss you "<br>"Is that all?"  
><em>No, of course that's not all... I want to bloody ask you out! <em>_And snog you!__ ...hang on what?_  
>"Umm... well..." he trailed off, deciding not to tell her<br>"No, seriously, tell me..." she put some parchment in one of her desk drawers and looked back up to meet Blaise's gase. A lock of hair had fallen in her eyes.  
><em>Aww... she looks so cute with her hair in her eyes...did I just say awww? That's what I get for living with a girl...start saying awwww<em>  
>Blaise slided further onto the desk and brushed the hair off of her eyes.<br>Hermione stayed silent, staring deeply into his grey eyes.  
><strong>What... what was I doing? There was something important I was doing...muggles...something about them...hmmm...<strong>  
><em>Why is she looking at me like that? Should I kiss her? <em>_NO! Remember what happened last time you tried to kiss her? __This...? __Yes... exactly, don't do it unless you KNOW she wants you to... _  
>"Umm... well..."<br>"Yes..." Hermione had broken out if her trance when she realised that she had to quickly jot down some points for the meeting today, she _accio_-ed some parchment, dipped her quill into her ink pot and started to write some notes.  
><em>She's so... calm when she writes and is working...so pretty...wow Draco was right... <em>  
><strong>He's looking at me...again...<strong>  
>"Yes?" she asked coolly, looking straight at Blaise with a different expression than before, this one was almost filled with hatred, but not quite, she could never really <em>hate <em>Blaise, they had been through too much together.  
>"I was... umm... I just was... trying to read what you are writing..." He managed to get out.<br>_I was?...anyway...what's her problem?_  
>"Oh... kay then..." she sounded unsure, "Is there any other reason why you are still here?"<p>

**Weirdo...**  
>"Uhh... well... sort of."<br>_I just need to figure out what... _  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Well... No there is some thing I have been wanting to say..."  
>"BLAISE! JUST SAY IT!"<br>"Ok... umm... Hermione... Will you go out with me?"  
>Hermione sat there, probably in shock, she knew this was going to happen at some point, she knew how he felt at Hogwarts, but she didn't know he felt the same now.<br>**Is he high?**** Of course he still feels that way for you! He's letting you LIVE with him, and last night, he followed you to the bar to actually see if you did have a date, and then try to kiss you! Of course he still feels the same way! ****Okay... fine... shut up! ****NEVER! Where would you be without me? ****How come you are always right? ****I'm your conscience honey... ****( u did the wrong thing AGAIN) (wah? how this is hermione's thoughts) **  
>"'Mione... you okay?" he asked. She had stayed still for so long, ink had now been accumulating in a large dot on her page. She looked down at her page, groaned, and siphoned it off with her wand.<br>"You were saying?" she asked.  
>"Will... you...ummm"<br>**NO! Don't go and kiss him! DON'T DO IT! ****DO IT! You know you want to! ****But...**** NO BUTS!**** Geesh okay...calm down...****I AM VERY CALM!**  
>Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him to her side of the desk, now very close to her.<br>_What... what is she doing...well whatever it is...Blaise likey_  
><strong>Should I really be doing this? <strong>**YESSS!**** Geesh! calm down...**  
>She leaned in close and pressed her lips on his. She didn't know why she was doing this, but Ron always said to "let loose and live a little..." now she is... just not with him.<br>_She beat me to it! DAMN! Well... at least I asked her out...sort of...if stuttering counts..._  
>He pulled her up onto his lap, now they were both on the small desk.<br>**Why am I doing this again? I've forgotten. ****JUST KISS THE GUY AND GET IT OVER WITH!**  
>He smirked against her mouth , and his tongue tickled the seam of her lips until she allowed entrance.<p>

".GOD! BLAISE ZABINI AND HERMIONE GRANGER! I KNEW IT!"  
><em>What the hell is that?<em>  
><strong>Shit.<strong>  
><em>NO! don't go! I haven't got my kiss yet! Come back here!<em>  
><strong>No Blaise. Stop! NO! Sarah's here, we can't just -...mmmm yes we can...<strong>  
><em>Mmmmm...NOW we can deal with the crazy chick...<em>  
>"Sarah..." Hermione said weakly, still wrapped in Blaise's arms. "I thought you went...somewhere..."<br>_Have I dated this chick?_  
>"OH MY GOD!" Sarah screamed.<br>**Will people just calm down already? 1st my conscience and now Sarah. Geesh...Blaise and I just kissed...it's not like Voldemort came back to life...**  
><strong>...<strong>  
><strong>HOLY SHIT! I JUST KISSED BLAISE ZABINI! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! <strong>**Calm down before you make a fool out of yourself!**** BLAISE FREAKING ZABINI! THE SEX GOD OF SLYTHERIN! ****Oh god... now you just sound like Ginny... **  
><em>Ummm...screech much...who is this hysterical chick? And is Mione bouncing on my knee? That is rather painful...OW!<em>  
>"OW! Mione!"<br>"Sorry, what did I do?"  
>"You were... never mind..."<br>Sarah stared at the new couple in disbelief.  
><strong>Why is she staring at us? What's up with her? <strong>  
>"Sarah? You alright there?" she asked.<br>"Well... umm... I should be going anyway..." Blaise said awkwardly, sliding Hermione off of his lap and getting off of the desk, but stopping at the door and asking, "I'll meet you here when I finish?"  
>"Yeah... sure..." Hermione said, now blushing.<br>**Blushing? Why am I doing that now! **

Blaise closed the door to the office, now the two girls were all alone. Hermione slipped off of her desk and back into her chair, her blush had now gotten deeper.  
>An awkward silence filled the room and Sarah sat down at her desk.<br>**Why did Blaise have to come in and basically somehow beg me to kiss him! ****How did he do that? ****I don't know… from being hot? ****Not a good enough reason, you can only blame him for coming into your office, it was your fault that you kissed him, not his. ****SHUT UP!**  
>The silence was broken when Sarah said "So, you and Blaise then eh?"<br>Hermione blushed again, "Yeah… I guess…"  
>"So, how did it happen then? He can't possibly've just walked in and started snogging you, that looked like it had a deeper meaning to it..."<br>"You can analyse kisses now?"  
>"Yes... now how did it start?"<br>"Well... I'm living with him-"  
>"Wait. WHAT! Why didn't you tell me you're living with him!"<br>"Because I only moved in on Friday..."  
>"I thought you were living with Harry and Ron..."<br>"Well, I sorta broke up with Ron and he kicked me out, and I had no other place to go..."  
><strong>Why is this so important?<strong>  
>"Okay... so, was <em>that<em>" she winked and gestured to the door "planned?"  
>"The moving in or the snogging?"<br>"Snogging..."  
>"Oh, well he tried to kiss me last night, and well... I <em>really <em>didn't want to kiss him, so I left the pub and appreated back to his apartment and then we had like this fight about him kissing me..."  
>"Why <em>wouldn't <em>you want to snog Blaise Zabini?"  
>"Umm... maybe 'cause I've just come out of a serious relationship?"<br>"That certainly didn't stop you today..."  
>"Shut up..."<br>**Can she... go now?**  
>The door opened again and their boss, Marshall [insert name here] (hehehe you know what im doing here sagi... :P ) walked in.<br>"Sarah I need... you too umm... meet me in my office... for work, of course it is work!" he said.  
><strong>Oh god, everyone already knows they're going out... can't they just tell everyone?<strong>  
>Sarah giggled and said "Yes... of course..." and walked out of the office with Marshall. Now Hermione was alone with her thoughts.<br>**Did I just make out with Blaise Zabini?**

**xxx**

"Hi I'm looking for Hermione Granger." Hermione heard a voice say.  
>"Oh she's just through there" she heard another voice say.<br>**It was Ginny who was talking. What's she doing here? Oh well after the morning I have had it would be good to see some one who doesn't know about me and Blaise. ****Although you should tell her...**** NO! not now not until I even figure out whats going on and how I feel. **  
>"Why hello Mrs. Zabini," said Ginny with a huge grin on her face.<br>"What?"  
>"Oh come on every one knows"<br>"It's been 20 minutes..."  
>"Have you met Sarah?"<br>"Fair point"  
>"Any way, you can tell me more later but first come with me."<br>"But I have-"  
>"You have nothing, I got Sarah to tell everyone your taking a break."<br>"Ok then, where are we going?"  
>"To coffee, I have news for you."<br>"Can't you just tell me here?"  
>"No, now come on."<p>

Ginny dragged her to the cafe on King street, in muggle London, where they sat down and talked for a while.  
>"So what was the big news you dragged me out here for?"<br>"Ok you know how I've been looking for a place to stay, since after Mum and Dad left for their trip?"  
>"The 3 year long trip?"<br>"The very same. But anyway i found a place, some where you know very well."  
>"Hogwarts?"<br>**Why the hell did I just say Hogwarts? **  
>"NO! What the hell Hermione? I moved into your old room at Harry and Ro-... apartment"<br>"Ohhh... right well that's cool I guess, like I guess you and Harry get the place to your selves cause _he _isn't in the country... HE'S ALL THE WAY IN BLOODY AUSTRALIA!"  
>"WOAH, woah, woah Hermione calm down."<br>"Sorry I guess I just haven't gotten over him quite as yet."  
>"It's only been two days Hermione no one can get over some thing like you and Ro-... had"<br>"Yeah, I guess it has only been 46 hours 24 minutes and..." Hermione looked at her watch "49 seconds"  
>"WOAH... and I thought Ron was obsessive... guess I was wrong then..."<br>"WAIT WHAT?"  
>"What?" she asked innocently.<br>"You talked to him"  
>"... No …"<br>"GINNY!"  
>"Ok so what if I have? He's my brother. I have to talk to him"<br>"So what did he say?"  
>"... What did he... oh nothing just it's hot in Australia, NOTHING interesting at all."<br>**Does she think I was born yesterday? I bet she's hiding something... but what...**  
>Hermione raised an eyebrow at her, "Tell me Ginny..."<br>"Well.. it's just... ummm..." Ginny reached into her hand bag and pulled out a slip of parchment.  
>It read:<p>

Ginny,

Hey, it's Ron here, I know you must hate me for what I did, how I left after Hermione and I broke up, but I had to get out, I couldn't't face her, not without totally losing it. She kissed Zabini, Ginny... ZABINI! I know that this is WAY too soon to be moving on, but I found a girl, Ema I know it's only been 30 hours and 24 minutes since me and Hermione broke up, but I think I love her. Ema's her name. She's really nice and lives here in Perth, where I am at the moment and also the last stop on my trip before coming home. 

Ron 

P.S. please don't mess up the place TOO much while I'm gone.   
><span>Yeah Harry told me. <span>

"WAIT! He already has a GIRLFRIEND!" Hermione raised her voice and people started turning around to look at her.  
>"Umm... Hermione... may I remind you of a certain hot Italian boy you are currently living with?"<br>"Oh... right..." Hermione had lowered her voice by now, "Well, I must go, I have to meet Blaise."  
>Ginny winked, "Have fun!"<br>"No! It's not like that!"  
><strong>But I shall... mmm... <strong>**what! **  
>"Sure sure..."<br>Hermione picked up her hand bag and walked out.  
><strong>Strange girl... <strong>

**xxx**

"Ready to go?" Blaise asked when Hermione approached him outside her office.  
>"Yep, let's do it."<br>He winked, "Okay then, just not here."  
>"Oh god Blaise! Is that all you think about?"<br>Blaise sighed "Fine..." he took her hand, walked inside Hermione's office, where they could apperate from, and appereated back to the apartment, well into the hall in front of their apartment. Blaise opened the door with _alohamora_.  
><strong>Is he too lazy just to use a key? <strong>  
>And walked inside, "So… was that a 'yes' before... when I asked you out?"<br>"It was a _maybe_"  
>"Well it didn't seem it... you seemed pretty certain."<br>"Shut up..."  
>"Okay, but I get a kiss first." he stated.<br>"And how does that work?"  
>It was too late, Blaise walked over to her, grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, she kissed him back, but she still wanted an answer.<br>**Getting randomly kissed by a hot guy? I could totally get used to this...**

**xxx**

**A/N: AND THERE IT IS! So… yeah….. Oh and btw... yesh Ema did put herself in... it wasnt me... **

**QUESTION: **

**What song is the most played on my ipod?**

**REVIEWW!**

**~Doctorwhonerd98~**


	7. A Day Off Can Lead to Love

**DICLAIMER: nope… as much as I try… I will never be J.K Rowling… **

**A/N: HEYYY GUYS! So, this chapter I wrote in… actually I wrote it in S&E this time… and sport when I wasn't doing anything coz I injured… anyway **

**REVIEW RELPIES:**

**WhipmyHair24:**** thankyou (: actually I would too :P umm… I think In this chapter she IS trying to get over Ron, seeing as he had already gotten over her… **

**Oh and just letting you know… this chapter is about 2 and ½ weeks after Hermione moves in with Blaise… **

**xxx**

**Chapter 7**

**A Day Off Can Lead to Love **

**3rd Person **

**xxx**

Hermione woke up and instantly felt cold. As she still hadn't gone over to Harry,Ron and now Ginny's apartment to get the winter part of her wardrobe, which she must do, Ginny was moving in in 2 days.  
><strong>Why did it have to get so cold all of a sudden? And where's Blaise?<strong>  
>She looked over to the bed on the other side of the room, where Blaise should be sleeping but instead, it was vacant. Hermione crossed her arms in an attempt to warm her up. Someone grabbed her waist.<br>"Cold there 'Mione?" he asked, turning her around, letting his arms envelope her in warmth.  
>Blaise kissed her, it was a small kiss, it had no meaning behind it, but she still wanted to push away, but if she did, she would be cold again. As much as Hermione told him to stop, Blaise had kept kissing her whenever, wherever, even once during apperation.<br>_Mmmm... Hermione..._  
>Blaise broke the kiss, "Happy day off!" he said.<br>**Day off... right, one friday a month...**  
>"I guess..." she said, trying to wriggle out of his grip, "Can I have a shower now?" she asked.<br>"No... we're having a "pyjama day" today!"  
>"So that stops me from having a shower how?"<br>"Because... it wouldn't be the same..."  
>"But-"<br>"Nope... you cant have a shower 'cause we're going to bake"  
>"Bake?"<br>"Yes... bake, find that funny Granger?"  
>"yeah... I ...do!" she said in between laughs, "you... baking..."<br>**Oh god... Blaise baking... **  
>"Yes, me baking, it's not that odd, I've done it before..."<br>"Without magic?"  
>"... no..."<br>"Then you haven't truely baked, I'll help you... muggle style"  
>"Fine then... lets go" He pulled her into the living room kitchen but stopped when they reached the couch. He kissed her again, she declined it,and pushed him away, "You REALLY have to stop doing that!"  
>"No... not until you kiss me back "Ugh!" Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and ran her fingers through her hair.<br>"Are we going to bake or not?" he asked.  
>"Well, do we have all of the ingredients?" she asked, walking over to where Blaise was.<br>"Umm... no..."  
>"Then it looks like we have to go to the supermarket."<br>"Yes... it does..."  
>"Can I get changed then?"<br>"NO!"  
><strong>Yes, because the public of London will really love seeing me in a black singlet and purple boxers... And of course Blaise in only his boxers.<strong>  
>"Can you at least put a shirt on?" she asked.<br>He sighed, "Fine..."

**xxx**

They arrived in the supermarket with Hermione wearing purple pyjama pants and a black singlet while Blaise wore his bright green boxers and a plain black shirt that hugged his body. Hermione couldn't stop staring at his torso.  
><em>I love the way she stares at me like that...<em>  
>They avoided the staring eyes of the muggles and walked down an isle.<br>**Why did Blaise convince me to do this? ****But YUM! Gotta love that shirt on him! ****what?**  
>"Lets go then..." Hermione said, collecting a basket and dragging Blaise down a isle.<br>"Can't we just get one of those packets?" he whinged, as they passed a wall of the packet mixes for cakes, muffins, cookies or any baked good really.  
>"No! If we're... baking... we're doing this properly,"Hermione said, putting some flour off of the shelf into her basket. Once they had collected all of the ingredients for their baking extravaganza, they went over to the checkouts.<br>**Poor 19 year old serving us...**  
>They walked out of the supermarket and turned a corner.<br>**Well... at least we didn't bump into anyone that we know...**  
>Hermione was wrong of course, as when they turned a corner they bumped into an odd looking couple.<br>"Draco my man," Blaise said, giving Draco a "manly" hug.  
>"Hey Blaise." Draco said, "Hermione." he acknowledged.<p>

"And this is...?" Blaise asked, gesturing to the girl standing next to Draco. She had long black hair, tanned skin, brown eyes and full, red lips. Hermione elbowed Blaise in the ribs and he snapped out of whatever he was in... a trance maybe?  
>"Hey Hermione and Blaise! Long time no see! How's everything been going?" smiled the girl.<br>Blaise opened his mouth in shock, Draco's girlfriend was Cassie! The prettiest girl in Ravenclaw when they were at school? She was once his girlfriend, then his best friend, but they lost touch after she graduated and went to study in Barcelona during the war, after she had graduated.  
><em>Gosh... she's just too stunningly beautiful to recognise...<em>  
>Hermione grew more and more irritated. She knew who this was, it was Cassie, the <em>beautiful<em>, _flawless_ Cassie. She then saw Blaise checking Cassie out. She didn't like it. Not one bit.  
>"This is Cassie... My girlfriend..." Draco said, "You should remember her Blaise."<br>**Yes! Of course Blaise remembers the SLUT! **  
>"Cassie!" Blaise said, stepping forward and hugging her. It was nothing, a simple hug. They were old friends, why shouldn't they hug?<br>_Innocent enough right? __Dude... Hermione's not your girlfriend yet! You can do what you want! _  
>Blaise felt Hermione stiffen beside him, he could feel the jealously radiate off of her body.<br>_If hugging makes her jealous..._  
>"Can I talk to you over there Draco?" he asked, not waiting for an answer before dragging his friend away from the girls.<br>"Can I borrow your girlfriend?" Blaise asked.  
>"Can you WHAT!"<br>"Borrow your girlfriend... only for a day."  
>"Um... may I ask why?"<br>"I want to make Hermione jealous, so she'll go out with me."  
>"Oh god... you're screwed if you think that's gonna work..." Draco muttered.<br>"HEY!" Blaise said, hearing Draco, "Sometimes you need a girl to get a girl..."  
>"But if you hurt her..." Draco started.<br>"Yeah yeah... I know" Blaise said, not giving it a second thought about weather Draco was talking about Hermione or Cassie.

**xxx**

**Where did Blaise go? Now I'm here with Draco and our coffee in my Pyjamas! And where's Cassie? **Her questions had been answered, because when she looked up from adding sugar to the bitter drink, she saw Blaise and Cassie against a wall, kissing.  
>Hermione was staring with her mouth open, she wasn't proud of it, but she was.<br>_Isn't Cassie DRACO'S girlfriend? _  
>"We broke up by the way..." Draco said, gesturing to Cassie.<br>"That was quick" Hermione commented.  
><strong>God what a slut... <strong>**Remember you WERE the one who kissed Blaise in the lift when you were still with Ron... ****That was different! **

**xxx**

"Are you sure about this? Hermione isn't gonna be happy,"Cassie said, slightly leaning away from Blaise.  
>"That's the whole point!" Blaise exclaimed.<br>"Boys! And I thought you were better than the rest of them!" Cassie said exasperatedly, "When you like a girl... YOU FREAKING TELL HER!"  
>"Still the best adviser I know..." He said, remembering all of the times Cassie had helped him after they broke up in fifth year.<br>"Blaise!" Cassie exclaimed.  
>"Just do it!"<br>"Fine... but, only because Draco asked me very nicely... I still don't think its right." Cassie leaned in to kiss her best friend.

**xxx**

Hermione had seen enough, she stood up from her chair and stormed out of the cafe.  
><strong>Stupid boy! Why did I even like him!<strong>

**xxx**

Cassie saw Hermione leave, "Blaise" she tapped him on the shoulder, "Look what you've done!"  
>"Crap..." he said, walking over to Draco<br>, "What happened?" he asked.  
>"She left," Draco replied.<br>"Yes... I figured that..." Blaise shot back dryly.  
>"I told you so!" Cassie said.<br>_I REALLY should've listened to Cassie... _

**xxx**

"Hermione Wait!" Cassie yelled, running after Hermione.  
>"What do YOU want!" Hermione shot back.<br>"Gosh! Blaise wants to be with you!" she blurted.  
>"What!"<br>"Yes! He loves you! He wants to go out with you!"  
>"Then why did <em>he <em>kiss _you _huh?"  
>"To make you jealous!"<br>"Aren't you hurt by this?"  
>"Hello! Blaise and I are <strong>F.R.I.E.N.D.S! <strong>I'm with Draco! I only did it because the boys asked me to... and 'cause I think you and Blaise are cute together!"  
>"Wait... so basically this whole DAY has been a ploy to get me to go out with Blaise?"<br>"Yes... Hermione you must've known this was coming soon..."  
>"Well, he does kiss me... a lot" Hermione sat down on a nearby bench and ran her fingers through her hair, this was a lot to take in.<br>"Exactly!" Cassie sat down next to her.  
><em>Didn't he try to ask me out at the Ministry? But all he did was stutter? <em>  
>"And he DID try to ask me out at the Ministry... but we just snogged," Hermione voiced her thoughts.<br>"See!" Cassie said, looking at Hermione, "what are you going to do?"  
>"I'm going to think for a while... I need to be alone for a while," Hermione stood up.<br>"YES! Wait... what!"  
>"I need to think this all over... I need space, I mean GOD! I live with him!"<br>"NO! You're supposed to go and make up with Blaise!"  
>"If he wants me.. he can wait." Hermione turned on the spot and apperated. Cassie let out an exasperated sigh and walked back to the coffee shop, where she knew the boys would be waiting.<p>

**xxx**

"So... where's Hermione?" Blaise asked as soon as Cassie walked through the doors.  
>"She umm... she had to go and think for a while..." Cassie turned to Blaise, "I'm so sorry."<br>"No no... It's fine," Blaise said, "I... should get back anyway"  
><em>Where could she be? <em>_NO! NO GOOD CAN COME FROM FINDING HER!_  
>"Blaise I'm so sorry mate," Draco said, "Maybe it's for the best...?" he offered.<br>"HOW IS IT FOR THE BEST!" Blaise asked, "I NOW HAVE TO GO BACK TO AN APARTMENT WHERE I SHARE A ROOM WITH THE GIRL I LOVE! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS! I CAN'T FUCKING SHOW MY FEELINGS! BECAUSE SHE'S JUST COME OUT OF A FUCKING SERIOUS RELATIONSHIP WITH THE WEASEL!"  
><em>Crap... did I just say I loved her?<em>  
>"Did... did you just say you love her?" Draco asked quietly, still not sure if Blaise had finished shouting.<br>"Umm... no"  
><em>DO I love her?<em>  
>"You did! You love her!" Cassie said.<br>"NO! I DON'T! Blaise Zabini isn't one to love someone!"  
><em>I don't love her! I... have strong feelings towards her... are they love?<em>  
>"Well Blaise Zabini isn't one to give away the family ring when he is seventeen..." Draco said. Blaise gave him a look as if to ask 'how do you know that!'.<br>"I saw... In sixth year... when you gave it to her," Draco explained.  
>"AWW!" Cassie exclaimed.<br>Blaise sat down and ran his fingers through his hair, "but she gave it back..." he whispered.  
><em>I DON'T LOVE HER! SHE BROKE MY HEART! <em>

_But you broke hers first..._  
>"It's okay..." Cassie said, sitting down on the chair next to him and putting her hand on his shoulder.<br>"I don't love her... I just... really really like her."  
>Draco chuckled, "Mate... you're screwed.<p>

**xxx**

Hermione slammed the door to her office. It may be her day off, and she may be in her pyjamas but it was still her office and she was still allowed in. She walked over to her desk and sat down.  
>"Why me! Why do I have to love Blaise <span>fucking <span>Zabini!" she asked herself.  
>"Hermione...? Why are you here?" Sarah paused, "And did you just say you love Blaise?" Sarah put some files on her desk.<br>"Umm... no..."  
>"Yes you did!"She squealed.<br>"He broke my heart Sarah! How can I love someone who has already broken my heart?"

**xxx**

"You have to talk to Hermione!" Cassie said.  
>"I'll talk to her later... I'm going home..." Blaise said, walking out of the coffee shop and apparated back to the apartment.<p>

**xxx**

"ARGH! I'M SO ANNOYED AT HIM! HE JUST **HAD **TO SNOG THAT SLUT! EVEN IF IT WAS TO MAKE ME JEALOUS! THAT'S WORSE!" Hermione said, slamming the door to the apartment and putting her bag down. Blaise smirked and looked up from the newspaper that he was reading, "Okay there?" he asked.  
><strong>Crap... he's here?<strong>  
>"What do you think!" she asked.<br>"I'm sorry..." he said, putting down his newspaper and walking over to didn't say anything.. she stayed there, frowning.  
><em>Can't I just kiss that frown away?<br>_"I was just trying to make you jealous... I'm sorry.. I was being stupid"  
>"Yes... you were..." she said, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.<br>_What's she doing? Oh well... I think I like it!_  
><strong>Should I be doing this?<strong>  
>"Go out with me?" she asked, looking up at him as she was about 15 cm shorter than him.<br>Blaise slouched down to make up the height difference , and kissed her. They had kissed before, but this one was different, this made his head spin, it took away his breath, it was slow, passionate, heated and soft all in one. This time, he broke the kiss, to see they were both out of breath.  
>"Wow..." Hermione whispered.<br>"Yes... of course I will go out with you.." He breathed.  
>An owl tapping on the window broke them apart. Hermione walked over to the window and took the the letter. It read:<p>

Hermione, 

there is an opening for a job helping sort out muggles in France who are shocked after being tortured by magic for a couple of years now. We need you to help these muggles get back on their feet and accept magic and how it's not used for torture... 

We would need you for about a month.

thanks,

Marshall 

"What is it?" Blaise asked.  
>"I have to go away..."<br>"Thats okay then..."  
>"For a month..." Hermione said, dropping the letter and kissing him, knowing she will have to leave him for a month, it hurt, even though it shouldn't, they hadn't even gone out yet... she didn't want to leave him here... in another country.<p>

**A/N: *GASP* WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT! (actually I already know… I've planned this already…) and just a shout out to Cassie, who helped me write this chapter, and to my class… whoever begged me for this link… love you guys too! **

**So… if you wanna found out what's gonna happen… you better REVIEW!**

**~Doctorwhonerd98~**


	8. Paris, London and Somewhere Inbetween

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE... NEVER IN MY ENTIRE LIFE WILL I BE J.K ROWLING!**

**A/N: HEY GUYS! here is chapter 8! **

**I would've got this out sooner but I've been soooo busy! So, this comes from my PE class... because I was sitting out... so i decided to write!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**WhipmyHair24: THANKS! Yeah... i dunno something went weird... anyway thanks again! (:**

**The one they call Taz: why sankyou! and yeah... i know... and i shall do it next chap (which i have started writing!) 3 the one you call Up!**

**xxx**

**Chapter 8**

**Paris, London and Somewhere In-between**

**3rd Person**

**xxx**

"Hermione... are you okay?" Marshall asked.

It had been two weeks since Hermione had left Blaise in London to come over to Paris to work, mainly working with muggles who had been tortured by magic for an extended period of time. Aurors had come too, but none of them were Blaise. God, even Harry over here would've been nice.

It still hurt, being away from him... with no letters, even if she and Blaise hadn't "officially" been a couple until the night she received the letter that had told her about the job that was waiting for her in Paris... the night she found out she loved Blaise.

Of course... she hadn't told him.

Every time she thought about him, mentioned his name or talked about home, she could feel a tugging in her heart, telling her to go home. Back to London where she belonged, where Blaise was.  
>"Oh yes... of course I am..." she said, tugging herself away from her thoughts, "can I just go outside for a while? I need to get out of the office."<br>Marshall nodded, not paying attention to her as he reached over the cluttered desk to retrieve a piece of parchment with another plan on it. So far, their work wasn't working. These muggles were still afraid of magic... not afraid... terrified, paranoid, jumpy. This was going to take time, more than a month. But Hermione couldn't take one more day of it.

She had to see Blaise. She had to get out.

She walked out of the office and down the small flight of stairs and out onto the street. She turned a corner and sharply turned the corner, clumsily bumping into people as she walked. People were yelling at her in rapid French, but she didn't understand, nor cared. She reached her destination, a pay phone. She pushed some coins into the slot and dialed the number for Harry, Ron and Ginny's apartment. The phone rang and she was madly hoping that Ron wouldn't answer.  
>"Hey Harry... its Hermione... Can I speak to Ginny... please?" she managed to get out, fighting back tears that she knew she shouldn't have.<br>"Hey 'Mione! Sure... I'll get her." The phone was put down, she heard some quiet talking then someone pick up the phone.  
>"Yes?" Ginny asked.<br>"Hey Ginny... it's Hermione."  
>"Hey 'Mione! How's Paris?"<br>"Terrible..."  
>"Naww... it'll be over soon... How are the guys, hot?"<br>"GINNY! You shouldn't be asking that! You have Harry and I have... actually... I don't know what I have anymore..."  
>"You have Blaise!"<br>"Well... I'm not sure anymore... we've... snogged..." Hermione trailed off, deciding not to tell Ginny about her asking Blaise out. Even if he did say 'yes'.  
>Ginny stayed silent.<br>"Well... that was actually what I wanted to talk to you about," Hermione said.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Whenever I'm thinking about him, talking about him or just talking about home... there is something telling me that I should go back home... go and see him."  
>Ginny chuckled down the phone, "'Mione... that's love..."<br>"NO!" I don't love him! I just think that maybe I should come home..."  
>"No! You have to work!"<br>"But I... I need to see Blaise, and I can't talk to him on the phone... not the conversation I need to have with him..."  
>"What do you have to talk to him about?" Ginny asked, and Hermione heard someone yelling at her in French, "Oh nothing... but I have to go now... someone's yelling at me in French!" she said.<br>"Okay, bye!"  
>Hermione hung up the phone and kept on walking down the street she was on.<p>

**Should I go home? ****NO! You have to work! ****But I need to see Blaise! I need to talk to him! ****Well you can do that in two weeks... when you can see him! ****When did you become the boss of me?**

**xxx**

_I wish 'Mione would come home soon... it's so lonely here without her..._

"Zabini? Are you listening to me?" Harry asked. He has walked across the hall to talk to Blaise about something for work.

_Crap... I was daydreaming again... man I should stop doing that!_

"Yeah I'm sorry..." Blaise said, "distracted."  
>"'Mione?" Harry asked.<br>A blushed creeped up Blaise's neck, "yeah..."  
>"She called us by the way..."<br>"What did she say?" Blaise asked a little too eagerly.  
>"Don't know, she wanted to talk to Ginny."<br>"Oh"  
>"So, there's a meeting with Kingsley on Monday..." Harry launched into an explanation about why Blaise would be needed at this meeting, but he wasn't paying attention.<p>

_Why would 'Mione call Ginny and not me? __Maybe because she wanted to talk to her best friend? __Well I'm her... what am I? __Her lover? __No... that just sounds like she's cheating on someone with me. __Well she DID do that! __Shush! __Only telling the truth_

"Okay, I'll be going then," Harry said, walking out of the apartment.  
>"Yeah... bye," Blaise said quietly.<p>

**xxx**

Hermione walked out of her office... again. She briskly started to walk to the coffee shop to get her and Marshall's orders when she was interrupted by Cassie.  
>"Hey Hermione!" Cassie said, walking up to her.<br>"Cassie? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.  
>"I'm here for a little holiday!" she said, "I love shopping in Paris! Would you like to come with me?"<p>

This was a lie. Cassie had really come to Paris to convince Hermione to come home. This time Blaise wouldn't stuff up... because he wouldn't be the one talking. This was her own mission on bringing Hermione home. Somehow she knew that Hermione loved him... she just knew it.  
>"I have to work!" Hermione whined.<br>"Ugh! You ALWAYS have to work!"  
>"That's because I HAVE to! Unlike SOME people!"<br>"Well you know I work for a branded fashion and drama academy and company!"  
>"Yes... whatever..."<br>"Come on! You need a break! Just say you have an appointment!"  
>"Only for a little while..." Hermione said, sending a patronus to Marshall saying she had to attend an appointment and headed off down the streets of Paris with Cassie.<p>

**xxx **

They spent the late afternoon and night walking down the streets of Paris, shopping until they ended up at a club, with Hermione sitting by herself, rejecting anyone who would try to flirt with her, while Cassie went dancing with French boys even though Hermione reminded her of her boyfriend on multiple occasions. They reached Hermione's hotel room at 5:00 am, "I had so much fun! I don't know why I though you were a slutty bitch!" Hermione said, sitting on the bed.  
>"Maybe because you didn't know me!" Cassie said cheerfully.<br>"I wonder what Blaise sees in me..." Hermione wondered aloud, not really sure of why she said it.  
>This was Cassie's chance.<br>"Hermione, Blaise loves you and you need to come back to him! He's not doing anything without you!" Cassie said.  
>"What about my job?"<br>"Oh I can get you one at my company... that'll be easy enough!"  
>"What? As like a model or something? I couldn't do that!"<br>"Yes you could!"  
>"No... you'd be a great model!"<br>"But I'm the-" she stopped, "You're changing the subject!"  
>"I can't just waltz back into London and expect everything to be okay!"<br>"You can with my help!"  
>"How do you know Blaise loves me?" she asked quietly.<br>"He's missing you everyday... he can't function properly without you, every minute he's thinking about you."

**xxx**

"'Mione pleaseee come back to London!"  
>"I can't just quit my job Cassie!" Hermione said, pouring herself a cup of coffee before she had to go back to work.<br>"Yes you can!"  
>"No! I can't just leave Marshall over here to do the work by himself!"<br>"Yes you can!"  
>"No!"<br>"Yes!"  
>"No!"<br>"YES!"  
>"NO!"<br>"Do you love Blaise?"  
>Hermione stayed silent for a moment, "Well... yeah," she managed to say.<br>"Do you want to see him?"  
>"Of course I do! But I can't just walk out of France and go back to London and try to get Blaise to go out with me again."<br>"Yes you can! And you wont have to _try _and get him, he love you too!"  
>"I still left him!"<br>"Please will you just _consider _coming home?" Cassie asked.  
>"I'll consider it,"Hermione stood up and grabbed her handbag and coat, "Stay here and don't do anything reckless, okay?" she asked, picking up the key to the door.<br>"Yes mum..." Cassie said. Hermione laughed and walked out of the room leaving Cassie to her ow devices. Today was going to be hard.

**xxx**

"Morning Hermione," Marshall said when Hermione sat herself down at the cluttered desk.

**Should I quit? ****YES! Go and see Blaise! ****No! I have to stay here with Marshall! ****What do you think Blaise'll think if he knew you were spending all day... alone... in the office with Marshall? ****He wouldn't think anything of it. He knows that I'm working, and Marshall has a GIRLFRIEND! ****Says the girl who got together with Blaise by cheating on Ron. ****I WASN'T CHEATING! ****Sure you weren't... ****SHUT UP! ****Face it, you love Blaise. ****No, I don't. ****HERMIONE AND BLAISE SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G! ****Oh yeah, I'm the immature one.**

"...'Mione?" Marshall asked, waving a hand in-front of her face, "are you okay?"  
>"No.. I... I'm sorry... I have to go!" Hermione said, standing up and walking to the door.<br>"Where are you going?"  
>"London."<br>"What? You're going back to London?"  
>"Yes... I quit, sorry," She ran out of the office, leaving a confused Marshall in the office.<p>

**xxx**

"CASSIE! We need to go!" Hermione said as she opened the door to the hotel room.  
>"What? Where?"<br>"To London... to see Blaise!"  
>Cassie had a confused expression on her face, "I quit..." Hermione explained.<br>"YAY! Okay, I'll get your stuff!" Cassie walked over and grabbed Hermione's already packed bag.  
>"You packed my bag already?"<br>"Yeah..." Cassie said sheepishly.  
>Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, "C'mon let's go!"<br>They gripped hands and apperated into the alley next to the apartment building in London.

**xxx**

"That's it... I'm going to Paris!" Blaise announced.  
>"Sorry, what?" Harry asked.<br>"I can't take this anymore, I have to see Hermione, I have to go to Paris!"  
>"I know people do crazy stuff when they're in love... but really!"<br>"I am NOT in love with her!"  
>"Blaise, you wouldn't be doing this if you weren't in love with her."<p>

_I am NOT in love! Why does everyone think I am? __Maybe because you ARE? __I'M NOT! __Getting defensive there. __SHUT UP! I have a reputation to keep up! __That's what Draco said when you asked huim if he fancied Ginny, and we all know that's true. __Draco doesn't like her anymore... he's with CASSIE! __How do you know Cassie and Draco haven't broken up? __Because I'm his best mate... he would've told me. __CHANGING THE SUBJECT! _

"I'm going!" Blaise said.  
>"Blaise wait-" Harry got cut off as Blaise turned the spot and apperated to Hermione and Marshall's office in Paris.<p>

**xxx**

Hermione ran up the stairs with Cassie not very far behind her.

**Okay, just apperated from Paris to tell someone I love them... totally normal...**

She opened the door to her aprtment to see Harry sitting on the couch... not Blaise.

**HARRY! What the hell is he doing here?**

"Harry? Where's Blaise?" Hermione asked.  
>"HERMIONE! Why aren't you in Paris!" Harry asked.<br>"I came here to see Blaise!"  
>"WHAT! He went over there to find you!"<br>"WHAT! Why?"  
>"Because he loves you!" Cassie and Harry said at the same time.<br>Hermione let out an exaggerated sigh, "He really does love me doesn't he?"  
>"Duh!" Cassie said.<br>"He went to freaking **PARIS **just to see you!" Harry said, raising his voice.  
>"I'm going to have to go back aren't I?" Hermione asked, "I quit my job to see him!"<br>"Wow... you're in love too 'Mione..."  
>"No I'm not!"<p>

**xxx**

_Okay... you can do this... not so hard... just tell the girl how you feel..._

Blaise walked up the stairs to Hermione and Marshall's office and knocked on the door. There was a quiet "come in" from the office and Blaise turned the handle and walked in. He saw a desk covered with parchment, quills, ink bottles and coffee cups. There were two chairs either side of the desk. One of them was vacant.  
>"Where's Hermione?" Blaise asked.<p>

_It's okay... maybe she just went out to go to the bathroom or something..._

"She uh... she quit," Marshall said glumly.  
>"She WHAT!"<br>"Quit."  
>"Umm... where's the nearest pay phone?"<br>"Down the street and turn left."  
>"Thanks and... I'm sorry." Blaise walked out of the office and followed Marshall's directions.<p>

_Why would she quit? And where is she now?_

He found the pay phone, inserted some coins and dialed the number for his apartment.

"Hello?" Harry answered.  
>"Hey Harry, is 'Mione there?" he asked.<br>"Umm, yeah... she's looking for you."  
>"Crap. I thought so."<br>"What are you gonna do?"  
>"Not sure, should I go back?"<br>"No! I've already told her to go back, stay put."  
>"Okay, when is she coming?"<br>"Soon, I'll get her to apperate now."  
>"Okay..." Blaise told Harry where Hermione should meet him.<br>"Okay, Bye!"  
>"Bye." Blaise hung up the phone.<br>_And now we wait..._

**xxx**

Hermione apperated next to a cafe, where Blaise Harry he'd be. She walked to the cafe and saw Blaise sitting at a table outside. She walked over to him, "Blaise!" She exclaimed.  
>"Mione I am so glad to see you!" He said, running over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her. She gasped, forgetting how his kisses made her feel. He smiled against her lips and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms tighter around her.<br>She broke the kiss, "I've missed you... I... I-" she stopped.

**Come on! Just say it! **

"Never leave me again?" He asked. She kissed him again, standing on her tip toes to reach his lips. He pulled her up, noticing her shiver slightly and wrapped his jacket around them both, enveloping her in his warmth.

**Oh god, I forgot when he kissed me it makes me go dizzy...**

_Is this her answer? If so... I LIKE IT!_

He broke the kiss, leaving them in the position they were in, "Is that a yes?" he asked.  
>"I... I freaking love you Blaise Zabini!" she blurted.<p>

**Crap**

_Dis she just say what I thought she said?_

"I love you too..." He said, kissing her once again.

**xxx**

**A/N: AND ZE CHAPTER ENDS! So... that was supposed to be a filler... was it?**

**anyway... REVIEW! :P**

**QUESTION:**

**what is the most played song currently in my itunes?**

**~Doctorwhonerd98**


	9. First Date?

**DISCLAIMER: if I was J.K Rowling, would I be here in my bedroom writing fanfics? **

**A/N: hey guys, I'm so sorry that this chapter has taken FOREVER… but teachers have really been keeping me busy, and then my sister got back from Spain the other day, so I've been hanging with her. I've had this chapter written for a while… but I also have been procrastinating typing it up… but here it is now… but first…**

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

**Ritzy:**** thankyou, something has to show for the writing courses we did! (: and no… it's not. **

**The one they call Taz:**** thankyou! And of course you like Cassie! You like the actually person as well! And well…. I didn't upload soon, but you have already written some of and read this chapter so… yeah… oh and I like the name (not just coz I thought of it… but whatever….) :P**

**kitkat914: ****Thank you so much! And did you mean upload instead of review? Anyway, here is another chapter for you! **

**Ok guys… I wont keep you any longer, here is chapter 9!**

**xxx**

**Affairs of the Heart**

**Chapter 9: First Date...?**

**3rd Person**

**xxx**

Hermione woke up to find that she was in Blaise's bed, with his arms wrapped around her waist.

**What the...?**

It was surprisingly warm in his bed and she knew it would be very cold if she slipped out of Blaise's grip and out of the covers.

**We didn't...? No! Of course not! I remember everything from last night! ****Except for how you ended up in his bed. ****Shut up!**

Hermione lay in silence and contemplated how she could've gotten there last night.

**He wouldnt've... no! He wouldn't do that, he's changed since Hogwarts. **

Blaise stirred and opened his eyes and was surprised to see Hermione in his arms and sleeping in her bed, well... he thought she was sleeping.

_Woah... how the hell did she get there? We didn't...? Of course not!_

"Morning," Hermione said,opening her eyes once again and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Ever since Hermione had got back from Paris (which was about a week ago), their physical relationship had grown. Blaise would always be playing with her hair, or just gripping her hand underneath the table. He would always try to be with her, and make sure she knew he was there.

But that still didn't explain why they were in this situation.

"Not that I'm not glad that your here... but _why_ areyou here?" Blaise asked.  
>"I was hoping you could tell me" Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek. <p>

**ooo**

"That's it... I can't sleep and it's too cold!" Hermione said to herself, looking over at the unpacked boxes that held her winter clothes. She really should do something about that...  
><span>She glanced at the other side of the room and saw that Blaise was sleeping. He looked so quiet and innocent when he was asleep.<span>

Hermione slipped out of her bed and was instantly cold. She walked across the room, intending on going out into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. Instead, she walked over to Blaise's bed and as silently as possible, she snuck into his bed with him, madly hoping he wouldn't wake up- she didn't feel like having that awkward conversation yet.

Blaise mumbled something incoherent, turned over and snaked his arms around her waist. Hermione moved closer to him and reluctantly relaxed into his body.

**ooo**

"So why did you do it then?" Blaise asked, pouring some milk into his bowl.  
>"I was cold and your body is..." she paused, knowing his reaction if she said what she wanted to say, "...insanely warm." She finished.<br>"Insanely warm?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
>"Yes! Look at what you're wearing and what I'm wearing... do you realise the difference?"<br>Blaise looked down at his attire; he was wearing boxers and a black t-shirt. Then he looked at Hermione's, she was wearing track-pants and a long sleeve t-shirt.

"Hey... what's this?" Blaise asked, pointing to a letter addressed to Hermione.  
>"Oh, it's from Cassie," he said.<p>

Hermione quickly snatched up the letter and read it thoroughly. 

Dearest Hermione,  
><span>As much as I love to go shopping with you, I have to leave to go to Fiji for work related reasons, for about 6 months. <span>

Remember that the photo shoot you are doing for my company is on Friday, so just go to the department building and check in with my second assistant, Lacey for more details!

Love,  
><span>Cassie xoxo<span>

P.S it's all about the smile and the eyes!   
>P.P.S please say goodbye to everyone for me! :) <p>

"Cassie... she's leaving..." Hermione said.  
>"What about Draco?" Blaise asked, walking over to Hermione and wrapping his arms around her waist in a hug, kissing her neck.<br>"I guess they broke up," Hermione said quietly, "no one survives long distance relationships."

_Maybe now Draco will try and get Ginny! _  
><em>NO! <em>  
><em>Ginny's with Harry! <em>

Blaise just nodded and she pulled him closer.  
>"Never let me go?" she asked, looking up at him with her big, brown eyes.<br>"I promise..." he said, kissing her on the forehead, "But now I do! I have to get ready for our date!"  
>Hermione looked at him as if to say 'please don't leave me!'.<p>

"Unless you know... you _want _to come with me to the shower..." Blaise started and Hermione let go of him quickly.  
>"I don't think I'm ready to see <em>that <em>much of your 'insanely warm body' _just _yet!" she smiled. Blaise laughed, "Of course not love," he said, walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

**Today should be fun!**

Hermione walked into the shared bedroom and closed the door, wondering what on earth she would wear on her date. 

**xxx**

Blaise pulled her into a small cafe not far from their apartment building.

They had decided that their date would be a small lunch together, nothing too big. Blaise had an idea fro their next date (but he hadn't told Hermione of course!).

Hermione wore jeans, black boots (with no heel) and a white sweater. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail. Blaise wore jeans and a t-shirt for the band 'The Weird Sisters'.

They found a table and sat down. Blaise kissed her across the table.  
>"What was that for?" Hermione asked.<br>"Can't someone kiss their girlfriend without getting the 3rd degree?"

_Girlfriend... that's so weird to say... Hermione Granger is my GIRLFRIEND... nope... never had one of those before!_

**Has he even had a girlfriend before? I don't think you can call those one night stands girlfriends... **

Hermione laughed to herself and lent in for another kiss.

**xxx**

The door of the cafe burst open and a girl with fiery red hair came running in. She was crying.

**Is that Ginny? What's she doing here..? And why is she crying?**

_Ginny! Why is she here!_

The girl ran over to their table, still in tears.  
>"What's wrong Ginny?" Hermione asked, pulling a chair out so she could sit down.<br>"Me... and... Harry... broke... up!" Ginny said in-between sobs.  
>"Aww Ginny, what happened?" she asked, rubbing her hand in circles on Ginny's back. <p>

**ooo**

It was a nice warm evening unlike the normal cold, autumn ones.

Harry entered Storm Nightclub, the atmosphere was hot and sticky. Music from some speakers filled the room and he pushed his way through the crowd to the bar where he saw his ex - girlfriend, Cho Chang. 

"Harry! How are you?" Cho exclaimed, hopping off of her stool to hug him.   
><span>"Hey Cho," Harry mumbled, trying not to stare at her for too long, he had a GIRLFRIEND for Merlin's sake. <span>

He sat down next to Cho and ordered a beer, he turned to her.   
><span>"How have you been since the war?" Cho asked. <span>  
><span>"Great actually, me and Ginny are going strong."<span>  
><span>Cho's smile dropped, "Oh yeah, Ginny..." <span>

Time had passed and Harry had quite a few drinks.   
><span>"I'm tired," Harry stated. <span>  
><span>"Maybe we should get you back home," Cho said, ushering Harry across the club and out of the doors. Harry slung his arm around Cho's shoulders, "You know what's really strange?" He slurred, "Is that back at Hogwarts... I had like the biggest crush on you! Like... I really <span>**really **liked you... and now I'm with Ginny!" 

He paused as Cho walked him down his street.   
><span>"Ginny..." he laughed, "that's such a funny name! Ginny, Ginny, Ginny... GINNY!" Harry laughed again. <span>  
><span>"Maybe you should stop yelling the name of your girlfriend out now?" Cho suggested as she pulled him into the elevator of his buliding. <span>

"You know, **this **is where 'Mione and that guy Zabini kissed... right here in this elevator!"  
><span>"Wow... really good to know," Cho said sarcastically. <span>  
><span>"You know, I really wanna kiss someone right now..." Harry slurred. Cho didn't have time to respond as he grabbed her face and crashed his lips on hers. Cho was hesitant, but she ended up kissing him back and their kisses soon became more heated. Harry pushed them against the wall of the elevator and Cho's hand somehow found Harry's abs. <span>

They hadn't noticed the elevator doors open, or the person standing outside the lifts, "HARRY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH **HER!**" Ginny yelled. Harry instantly pulled away from Cho, even when he was drunk, he knew not to mess with Ginny when she was angry.   
>"You know what! Forget it. Don't let the doors shut on you!" Ginny said, running down the hall and down the stairs.<br>"GINNY!" Harry yelled after her. 

**ooo**

"Aww, Ginny that's awful," Hermione said, letting Ginny cry into her shoulder.  
>"Just buy a tub of chocolate ice-cream and get over it," Blaise said coldly.<p>

**HOW COULD HE SAY THAT! **

Hermione stood up, "_Honey _can you come over here to talk to me for a second?"She asked Blaise, motioning towards a corner, he followed.  
>"How could you say that?" She hissed when they were out of earshot from Ginny.<br>"Why are you yelling at me? She's the one who ruined our date!"  
>"<span>GINNY <span>just went through a breakup from the love of her life! I'm her best friend, I need to comfort her in situations like this! I can't believe you would be so insensitive to say that she's ruining our date! How would she've known!" 

**xx MEANWHILE xx**

Ginny sat there leaningon the table, crying, while Hermione and Blaise fought in the corner.  
>"I'm so stupid to actually think that the Harry wouldn't cheat on me, just because I wasn't ready..." she muttered.<br>"I don't think that your stupid... I think that the "chosen one" was stupid to let you go," a voice behind her said. Ginny turned around to see a tall boy with pale kin and grey/blue eyes and messy platnium blond hair. He simply wore jeans and a grey button-down shirt.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny asked coldly, wiping her tears away. Draco sat down next to her in Hermione's un-occupied seat and put an arm around Ginny's shoulders.  
>"I just wanted to let you know-" He started.<br>"Sod off Malfoy!" She interupped.

Ginny tried to pry Draco off of her but she was in no such luck.  
>"Do you really want me to go?" He asked.<p>

Ginny didn't have time to answer as a bell jingled as the door to the cafe opened. Ginny and Draco turned around to see who the new couple were.

Harry and Cho.

****

**xxx**

**A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MEGA CLIFFHANGER! Thought so! **

**Ok, so this chapter was really hard for me to write... especially the flashbacks... I don't know why. **

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and check out my other story, 'Messing Around', I have written heaps but I haven't uploaded much because I haven't gotten much feedback on it, so I don't know if i should continue!**

**I'll TRY not to keep you too long on this clifghanger... it's holidays in like a week anyways... **

**QUESTION:**

**(oh and Michael... you can't answer coz I think you know)**

**What colour are the bag gloves I use for Tae Kwon-Do? **

**Until next time...**

**~Doctorwhonerd98~**

**oh, and 10 days till Deathly Hallows Part 2... are you ready? I dont think I am or will ever be!**


	10. Ema

**DISCLAIMER: if I was J.K Rowling I would not be writing fanfics**

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Chapter 10! Can you believe we're here already! **

**I am so tired! I've seen Deathly Hallows part 2 twice in the span of 15 hours! At the midnight screening and then this afternoon! Ugh! But isn't it AMAZING! I have cried so much too! **

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

**Unknown****: hahaha yes I think many people are! Yes… they are jerkwards. Umm… I don't really know, Sagi kinda put the whole Draco/Ginny storyline in there originally… I don't really have an opinion on the pairing, I don't normally mind lots of pairings as long as they write it well…. **

**TiffersStar1989:**** thanks! Here's an update! (: **

**i am cooler than ritzy (AKA sagi): ****yeah you did… but I don't think you've read this chap… I wrote most of this at school… I'm sorry I had mega writer's block! Oh no! I'm sure it was fine… and of course you are…. But that's not hard… he's not very cool :P and of course Tae kwon-Do is the coolest sport! And no…. they're not orange, purple or blue… (ORANGE WOULD BE SO COOL!) **

**P.S: WE ARE SEEING PART 2 TOGETHER! **

**Ok, anyways, here is chapter 10…**

**x****xx**

**Affairs of the Heart**

**Chapter 10: Ema**

**3rd Person**

**xxx**

_Ginny didn't have time to answer as a bell jingled as the door to the cafe opened. Ginny and Draco turned around to see who the new couple were._

_Harry and Cho._

**xxx**

"Ginny...? What are you doing here with MALFOY!" Harry asked a bit too loudly, the whole cafe fell silent from his outburst.

"He was **comforting **me! After **you **snogged **her **while **we **were still in a **relationship!"** Ginny replied, getting louder with each word.

"I was **drunk!**"

"That's no excuse! You were just being irresponsible! I thought that the "CHOSEN ONE" would know better! You know... after defeating VOLDEMORT!"

Harry was lost for words, so Ginny took this oppourtunity to turn to Cho, "And **you**... I bet that that you made him drunk so that you could get him to kiss you!" she said.

"Did not!" Cho exclaimed.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Girls, no cat fights..." Blaise said sarcastically as he and Hermione had forgotten their own argument and joined the others.

_Actually... a cat fight would be pretty hot..._

"As much as I don't want to admit it... Blaise is right, you need to sort this out like adults," Hermione said. Harry, Ginny and Cho stared at them for about 10 seconds before they started yelling again.  
>"You should've known better-"<p>

"-I didn't mean it!"

"You're such a-"

"I was **DRUNK!**"

"-never hurt you!"

"**I'M **the slut!"

"-forced him to-"

Blaise laughed and pulled her close to him, his arms finding her waist, "Shall we leave these three to bicker while we leave?" he murmured in her ear.

**How Slytherin of you Blaise... I'm in! **

Hermione nodded and Blaise started to pull her away, saying a quiet, "goodbye" to the three bickering adults, and giving a sympathetic look to Draco before exiting the cafe.

A bitter wind picked up as they walked down the street, Hermione shivered slightly and Blaise tightened his grip around her shoulders. Orange and brown leaves scattered the footpaths and crunched underfoot when they turned into their building and into a lift.

They didn't say anything whilst in the lift, but just before the doors opened, Blaise quickly kissed her on the lips, Hermione was going to deepen it, but the doors opened and someone cleared their throat. They broke apart and walked past the blonde girl and over to their apartment.

_Who is that random chick?_

Blaise opened the door to their apartment, let Hermione walk in, followed after her and closed the door behind them.  
>"It's so good to finally be alone again," he growled, grabbing her by the waist, pulling her close and capturing her lips with his.<p>

Hermione deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tip-toes so he didn't have to lean down as much. His tongue parted her lips and she willingly granted his entrance, their tongues now fighting a battle of dominance.

Blaise broke the kiss and started to walk backwards over to the couch, Hermione followed, taking this as an opportunity to pull his shirt over his head. Blaise toppled over and lay on the couch, Hermione followed, straddling him.

Her lips found his again, and this time her tongue explored his mouth while his hands slowly inched her sweater, his hands splaying across her flat stomach.  
>"Just take it off," She moaned, kissing her way down his neck and onto his chest. <p>

**What did I say?**

Blaise followed her orders, no way was he going to say no to her now, and pulled her sweater over her head and flinging it somewhere in the apartment.

**Oh... that...**

_Does she really wanna do this...? We only had our first date today. __Yes but you said you loved each other before your date... and you could hardly call today a date!_

Someone clearing their throat stopped the pair and they looked up to see Ron and another girl behind the couch.

Hermione blushed, "Ron, umm... what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well I was going to come over here and let you know that we arrived back from Australia, but it looks like you are umm... busy."

Hermione blushed harder, and only Blaise could see that her blush went down to her chest, and hopped off of Blaise, quickly grabbed her sweater and put it on, as well as trying to tidy her hair. Blaise just sat up and didn't bother to put a shirt on (which left the girl staring and Ron glaring at him). 

_Time to get Ron jealous..._

"Would you like some tea?" he asked (mainly to the girl).

_Not a time to be flirting Blaise, your girlfriend is standing right next to you._

"I would love some," the girl replied in an accent that seemed familiar to both Hermione and Blaise, but they both couldn't work it out.

The girl had long, thick, blonde hair that flowed until just above her elbows, her hair wasnt straight nor curly, it was sort of bushy, but not really. Her skin was slightly tanned (more than an English person's would... but not as much as Blaise's) and her blue eyes stood out.

Blaise started to make the tea while Ron,Hermione and the girl sat down at the table. 

**I have a bad feeling about this girl...**

"So..." Hermione stopped, realising she didn't know the girl's name.

"Ema" she supplied.

"Ema, where are you from?"

"Australia, Perth to be exact," Ema replied as she sipped her tea that Blaise gave her.

"Where's Perth?" Blaise asked, sitting down next to Hermione.

"Western Australia, it's the most isolated capital city in the world."

"Oh..."

"So how was Australia _Ronald_?" Hermione asked, turning to her ex-boyfriend.

"Brilliant." 

**I wonder if that has anything to do with Ema...**

_It was the chick that made the trip good wasn't it?_

"Well... after I went to Perth and met Ema of course," Ron continued.

"How did you two meet?" Blaise asked. 

**Well this is awkward. ****You think!**

_Is this situation awkward? __Your very heated snogging session was interrupted by your girlfriend's ex, you're half naked and now you're having tea with your girlfriend's ex and some random chick, talking about how they met... no it's not awkward at all! __Sarcasm..._

"I was trying to find the quidditch stadium and I hadn't realised that because Perth is such a small city, there are not many big wizarding villages around so the stadium wasn't in the city area. Ema helped me find it. And then she showed me around Perth and Western Australia, so I decided to bring her here to show her some of England."

"I'm muggleborn, so I know all the areas of WA, both muggle and wizarding," Ema explained.

"Oh, Hermione's muggleborn too, maybe she could show you around muggle England," Blaise suggested.

**...what!  
><strong>

"Sounds awesome!" Ema said.

"Yeah... _fun_..." Hermione said, she was followed by an awkward silence. 

_Hey! She's the chick that saw us in the elevator!  
><em>

**OMG! She's the girl who saw me and Blaise kiss before!**

The awkward silence was broken when Ema said, "So... are you two together or something?"They saw Ron tense when Ema asked the question. 

_HA! Take that Ron! Even Ema knows that_ _we're together!_

"Well umm... yeah we are," Blaise replied, putting an arm around Hermione's shoulders, Ron glared at the pair. 

**Just when I thought it couldn't get anymore awkward...**

_That's what you get for being so jealous Ron! I have her now, all because you WERE jealous, so thank you... thank you so much for giving her a reason to break up with you and move in with me..._

**Ikle Ronnikins is jealous of me and the sex god...**

"So... Ema, tell me about Australia, is it always really hot over there?" Blaise asked, interupting another awkward silence.

Ema laughed, "Well, in the summer it gets up to about 45 degrees Celsius in Pert and in the winter it can go down to about -3 degrees at night."  
>"So, does it snow then?"<p>

"No, not in Perth! It just rains really hard, it snows sometimes in Melbourne, Sydney and Hobart." 

**Small talk... that's awkward too. Why is Ron glaring at me? Oh yeah... he just interrupted me snogging the sex god... right.**

"I was lucky when I came because I got the spring, so it wasn't that hot, but hot enough for Ema to take me to the beach," Ron said, putting and arm around Ema's shoulders and kissing her on the cheek. 

_They're together! Ema could do so much better than him!_

**Umm... they're DATING! That SLUT!**

****

**xxx**

**A/N: is that a cliffhangger? I'm not sure...**

**Anyways, I need some sleep now coz I am somehow living off of 5 hours of sleep and lots of sugar/Harry Potter highs.  
><strong>

**QUESTION:**

**What colour is the notebook that I write the story in (yes... I handwrite all of my stories)?**

**~Doctorwhonerd98~**

**Oh and P.S: any Chameleon Circuit fans... OMFG HOW AMAZING IS STILL GOT LEGS! **


	11. Ron and Ema's Australia

**DISCLAIMER: nope…. Never will or ever be J.K Rowling**

**A/N: ok… so I kinda abandoned this story for a while… I'm SORRY!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**The One They Call Taz:**** thankyou (: and yes Amy…. I know…. And NOT FAIR! You used to see it almost every day! But what does it have on the back?**

**TiffersStar1989:**** thankyou (: and yeah… it really was… ahaha a double date? That could work! But unfortunately no Draco or Blaise in this chapter :(**

**And thankyou so much to the always stunning Ema for writing her fantasy about her and Ron (this chapter)**

**xxx**

**Affairs of the Heart**

**Chapter 11: Ron and Ema's Australia**

**Ron's POV **

**xxx**

* * *

><p>Ron struggled to understand the people from 'Down Under' as he was not used to the mix of both American and English culture. Then he saw HER. She had long, blond hair and light blue eyes that sparkled like the stars. She was tanned (well that wasn't hard to be with Ron being from that land of the pale) and her smile was like nothing he had ever seen before. The sight of her made Ron's jaw drop. He quickly closed his mouth as he noticed she was starting to walk towards him.<br>"Ah, You must be-"

"Ron Weasley here to check up on Perth's... Quidditch field before the Chudley Cannons play on it."

"Right this way Mr. Weasley."

"Please call me Ron."

As the pair walked towards the Australian Ministry Perth offices the girl introduced herself.  
>"My names Ema Brown"<p>

"Well Ema, I hate to break it to you but, we're locked out."

"WHAT?"

"Yep, looks like they locked us out."

"Oh dear, this has never happened before. I don't know what to do."

Just then Ron found a slip of paper underneath the door.

_Ema,_  
><em><span>I know today you were assigned to show Mr. Weasley the Quiditch Field but there has been a slight issue. You see Laura <span>__(__from the administration department has accidentally put the Australian Ministry under lock down and will not be opened till tomorrow when Frank, the maintenance man comes in. _  
><em><span>Yours Truly,<span>_  
><em>Tom<br>_

"Who's Tom?"

"He's my boss. Quite a chatty man really." Ema said in a slightly hushed tone.

"Well seen as were locked out, it's sun down and I'm getting a bit peckish."He paused, "How would you feel about joining me for dinner?" Ron asked hoping for the best.

"I'd-" She stopped. And Ron held his breath and crossed his fingers behind his back.

"I'd love to," she replied "but I'll have to meet you back some where I'm not really... prepared for place 40 minutes?"

"Perfect" said Ron as she handed him a slip of paper with her address on it

She turned and started walking down Hay Street.

Ron couldn't stop looking as she kept walking and finally could no longer be seen. He wondered why she didn't just apperate home but then remembered that although it was almost dark that they were still in the city and muggles were only just leaving work and on their ways home. 

Xxx 

Ron rushed back to his hotel to get ready for his first date since he and Hermione had broken up. He was quite nervous, he had never felt this way about a girl before. Not even with Hermione. After 35 minutes Ron was finally ready in his dark jeans, keep calm and be king t-shirt and old suit jacket for dinner with Ema. He then quickly apperated to the address Ema had given to him.

He landed in a long hall way with two doors on the side walls. He looked at the two doors and turned to face the door with a large, gold number one in the middle. He took a big, deep breath and knocked on the door. Ema opened the door and Ron's jaw again dropped, Her hair was out and looked as if it was freshly blow dried with slight bushiness to it.

She was wearing a light purple mid thy length dress with a low back that came down to her mid back. Her four inch purple sparkly heels made her only a little shorter then Ron, whose jaw quickly closed after he noticed that for the second time that day she was looking at him. Ron shook his head and regained focus on the situation at hand.

"Wow! you... look... wow!" Ron said with a slight sense of nerve in his voice.  
>Ema with flattery and started to blush.<br>The pair walked down the hall and entered the elevator, Ron still fealt uneasy in elevators since he saw Hermione and Zabini kissing in one. There was an awkward silence until they reached the main door of Ema's building. Where they had a slight miss under standing of who was opening the door. They both laughed and carried on out the door neither of the two knowing where they were going.

"Where would you like to go?" Ron asked with a little less sense of nervousness in his voice.

"Where would you recommend?" asked Ema sarcastically.

"I... don't know I've been in Perth for a total of what? 5 hours now?"

Ema laughed "Come on I have a place." She said with a huge smile on her face.

She dragged him to the to a little restaurant in a office building that was tucked away from the business of the Perth city. The small restaurant was candle lit with only one other couple at a far away table at the front of the place. Their table was at the very back with only the light of four candles to allow sight.

xxx 

" That was amazing" Ron stated whilst wiping the last of the sauce off his cheek.  
>"I knew you would enjoy it, I haven't met one person who doesn't," Ema put forth with a innocent smile on her face.<p>

The two walked out of the restaurant fully unaware of what was coming next. They turned the corner where their hands brushed lightly but noticeably linked. They both came to a halt and turned to face each other.

Ema stared up into Ron's light blue eyes and the next thing she knew he was holding her hand and pulling her over to a wall by the side of the path way. His back was against the wall and Ema was still dreamily gazing into his eyes. He pulled her closer and moved hes head slowly closer to hers by this time they were both staring into each other's blue eyes and they were now less then 5 center meters apart.

Ron could smell her Peace, Love, Juicy Couture perfume as he leaned in a little closer and she smiled cheekily. Simultaneously they both closed their eyes and slowly moved forward the some what two center meters. Their lips met in the middle in their first kiss.

When they broke apart, Ron was out of breath.

"Umm... see you tomorrow?"Ema asked, taking a step away from Ron.

"Uh... yeah" Ron said, trying to get his thoughts straight.

"Ok... bye!" Ema said before kissing Ron on the cheek and walking down the street. 

Ron apperated to his hotel room that he shared with Seamus.

"What are you grinning about?" Seamus asked, looking away from the tv.

"I went out with Ema tonight..." Ron said, flopping down on his bed.

"Ema? What about 'Mione?"

"What about her? She's obviously with Zabini..." he said a little glumly.

"Didn't you guys _just_ break up?"

"Didn't stop her from moving in with Zabini.."Ron mumbled.

"She moved in with him? I thought they were only snogging."

"Yeah... that's what I thought too... but apparently she moved in with him when we broke up."

"She must have a reason to move in with him... she seriously can't be in a serious relationship with Zabini."

"Meh... what can we do..."

"Break them up?" Seamus suggested.

"Seamus! We can't so that! How _Slytherin _of you!" Ron exclaimed, sitting up.

"It was only a suggestion..." he mumbled.

"Oh well... she can be happy with Zabini and I'll be happy with Ema."

"You really like this girl don't you?"

"Definitely." 

* * *

><p>xxx <p>

**A/N: ok... I know it was short... take it up with Ema! (actually... I ended the chap... just coz i wanted to get it up!)**

**Oh, and i'm officially a teenager now! My birthday was on the 25****th****... so that's good (:**

**I don't know how much fanfic writing time i'm gonna have... coz I need to read a story for one of my friends before it gets published... and I need to finish a story I lost half of because that might be published too (yay!) so... yeah... **

**QUESTION (for all you awesome reviewers!) :**

**What is a locofoco? (and yes... it IS a real word!)**

**~Doctorwhonerd98~**

**P.S: and OMG did anyone else cry when they watched 'Lets Kill Hitler' (Doctor Who) ! **


	12. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE  PLEASE READ!

Hey guys,

This is just a quick author's note to say that I'll no longer be continuing 'Affairs of the Heart'. At one point (probably when I started writing it), I really liked the pairing of Hermione and Blaise... but Blaise is a tertiary character, and we don't really know much about him – which makes it a lot harder to write him.

I've also had so many other commitments that have stopped me from writing this, and to tell the truth, I haven't really minded. I also think that it's hard to keep up two stories at a time with regular updates and all that jazz (it also doesn't help that I'm writing an independent story [that might be published] at the same time as writing 2 fanfics).

So, I thank you all, whoever has read this story, sorry about having to end it... but you know why.

I also thank all the people who've supported me through this story (Ema, Sagi, Georgia, Amy... all you reviewers!) , I love you guys! 3

I've got an idea for a Rose/Scorp fic but I won't work on that until I've finished 'Messing Around'.

So, thankyou all so much for reading this story, and I hope you'll read and enjoy some of my other stuff (:

~Doctorwhonerd98~


End file.
